Time Flies When We're Alone
by dappledwishes
Summary: Hermione and Draco get stuck together by hand. Literally. Will a few months time convert enemies to 'more than friends? Hogwarts 7th Year.
1. Chapter 1: Paired Up

A/N: This is my first ever Draco and Hermione story. So I hope it will turn out okay. Please bear with me.

"As you can see, the N.E.W.T exams are drawing nearer. I expect each of you to achieve an Outstanding," Professor McGonagall said in a firm tone. She eyed her 7th Years closely. "Now pair up with your regular partners and you may start discussing on how to prepare for your N.E.W.T exams." Professor McGonagall finished. She sat down on her long, wooden desk as the 7th years paired up with their partners. Hermione scanned the room for Theodore Nott, her partner. She finally found him in the corner of the classroom, absent-mindedly writing on a piece of parchment.

"Hi Theo." Hermione greeted in a rather kind tone. Even if he was a Slytherin, he was kind to her. She took out her books as she started discussing on how to prepare for the exams. "Have you seen Draco?" Theo asked casually. Hermione was taken aback. No one asked her about Malfoy. She was friends with Harry Potter. So most of the people ask her about Harry, not Malfoy. "No." Hermione tried to sound as friendly as she could while gritting her teeth.

That git. He was the reason Hermione didn't sleep in the Head Girl Dorms. Hermione remembered it as if it didn't happen just last night. _"Good night Harry, night Ron." Hermione stood up from her place and started collecting her Arithmancy and Ancient Runes book. "Good night Hermione. See you tomorrow." Harry kissed her cheek and he was off to his dorm. "You'll be back here right? I mean, tomorrow?" Ron asked as his ears started to go red. _

"_Of course Ron. Do you think I'm having a wonderful time being teased by Malfoy?" Hermione asked, slipping out a small smile. "Oh yeah. Just checking…..well, I'll be off now. Night Mione" Ron too kissed her on the cheek and left to join Harry. Hermione sighed as she reached down to get her book bag. After extinguishing the common room fire, she climbed out of the portrait hole and set off towards the Head Girl Dorm. The night loomed over the long windows when only shadows are of a company to Hermione._

_She finally reached the Head Boy and Girl room and muttered the password. As she stepped in, she saw the most horrible sight she ever laid her eyes on. Malfoy making out with a face of a wild chimpanzee. Draco saw her and pushed the chimp on the couch. "What the bloody hell are you doing here Granger? You can't stay away from me for even just a second?" Malfoy bellowed. Pansy looked at her with the evil eye. "This is my dorm too Malfoy! You can't just bring anyone of your girlfriends here! It's off limits!" Hermione shouted as she dropped her book bag. "Oh, so you didn't bring Pot-head and Weasel here yet? What a bloody miracle!" "I follow the rules! Unlike you!" She hit him across the chest as he staggered backward. He looked at her for a few seconds, and moments later he was eye to eye with her. "Don't. Touch. Me. Again. Mudblood." He spat, Hermione ran to her room, unable to think of anything more horrible to say. _

"Well, if you see him, tell him I need to speak with him. You two are sharing dormitories, correct?" Theo asked, removing Hermione from her reminiscing. "Sure, I'll tell him." Hermione ignored the last question. "Is he giving you a hard time?" Theo asked quietly. Most of the pairs were already practicing spells, and they were the only ones talking. Professor McGonagall already stood up from her chair to speak with some of the students. "Not really. A little, maybe." Hermione answered ruefully. She didn't want to talk about him. So she changed the subject. "So how's Natalie?" Hermione asked about his girlfriend.

"Hermione please? Help me with this one time then I'll never bother you again with something you think is silly as this!" Ron begged as he trotted after Hermione. They were in the library, and Madame Pince was already giving Ron a glare as when Ron was too busy to see. "Be quiet Ronald! This is the library for Merlin's sake!" Hermione whispered furiously. She was scanning books about subjects in her N.E.W.T exam. "Please Hermione. I need you." Ron whispered as loud as a whisper can go.

"For the last time Ronald Weasley, I am not making a Love Potion for your little crush!" Hermione nearly shouted. She got the book she wanted and she started leaving the library with Ron in her tail. "Please Mione? Not even for me?" Ron pulled the puppy dog face. He knew she was suckers for that. "How about I'll just tell you some things Luna likes? Okay enough?" Hermione sounded exasperated, but Ron didn't even notice it because he was too busy jumping up and down like a silly girl. "Yes! Thank you Hermione! What would I do without you?" Ron hugged her tight, added a goodbye, and went to tell Harry about what happened.

"I honestly don't know Ronald." She whispered to herself. Ron and Harry had Quidditch practice. Their up coming game against Ravenclaw was this coming Saturday. Hermione trudged down a familiar path towards the dungeons where Snape holds his class. As she got there, few were already present but not yet the Slytherin's and Snape. As the last person went in, Snape was already discussing on a potion. "Now you students will have to be doing a Binding Potion. A practice for your N.E.W.T exams. The instructions are in the board," As he said that, the procedure appeared on the black board. "And I will pair you off." Snape randomly started calling random names together. And at long last, came Hermione's name. "Yes, Miss Granger is to be partnered with," He searched the room for an available student. "Ah yes, with Mr. Malfoy" Snape's thin mouth twisted into a malicious grin.

A/N: Rather short. I know. But I think I can make the next chapter longer. 'Tis my first time, mate. When is the next update is unknown. But there will be an update. That is all.

-Ella


	2. Chapter 2: Nice Binding With You

A/N: New chapter, hope you will enjoy this one.

_"Yes, Miss Granger is to be partnered with," He searched the room for an available student. "Ah yes, with Mr. Malfoy" Snape's thin mouth twisted into a malicious grin._

Hermione's mouth hanged open. Malfoy? Of all people, Snape had to pick Malfoy? Of course she could understand wanting to make her life miserable with Ron and Harry but stooping so low that she might kill his favorite student? "Professor, are you quite sure there isn't anyone left?" Hermione's voice was merely a squeak. "Do you have any problem with being with Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger? Or do I have to dock points?" Snape smiled viciously. When Hermione didn't speak, Snape said, "Alright now, everyone go to your partners and start making the Potion. You have an hour. Start." Everyone went to their partners as Hermione trudged to her own.

Malfoy was wearing that smirk of his when she reached his table. As he didn't bother on going to hers. "Stop smirking Malfoy, we have work to do." Hermione nearly growled. It was bad enough being partnered with him, now her grade is in his hands. If he didn't cooperate, well…she will have to strangle him. "Tut, tut, tut Granger. No manners? I have to say, I'm deeply hurt" Draco said in a mocking voice. He put his hand over his chest and acted as if she had really hurt him. "Let's get this over with." She muttered to herself. She went to the cupboard to get some ingredients for her potion. Draco just merely watched.

It was fun teasing the Mudblood. Of course it was not satisfying to get witty comebacks but he liked the way she can match his intelligence. Hermione added the valerian sprigs to the cauldron and stirred with utter most concentration. She bit her lip as she waited for the potion to heat. She looked over to him as he sat watching her. "What?" She whispered in an irritated tone. Draco smiled and said, "Oh nothing, I was just wondering what Weasel would say when he sees you and me snogging" He pretended he was innocent. He could almost laugh at her expression. "Don't you ever try that trick on me Malfoy! Or I-I will, uh" Hermione stopped talking as she blushed and looked at her cauldron.

What a funny thing. She thinks he'll kiss her? As if! Father will kill him if he ever tries to do that to something as low as her. But he couldn't help noticing how she bit her lip just awhile ago. It was an innocent gesture. Not those lip-biting that is done on purpose. She bit her lip because she was concentrating. Her eyebrows furrowed, noticing Draco again. "Will you ever stop staring?" She said half-heartedly. "Nope" He replied simply. He was staring at her to tease her. He knows how conscious she gets. "I've met better than you, you know." He said conversationally. "Congrats" A sarcastic Hermione retorted. She was so easy to fire up. "Shagged my share too." He said, trying to get to her feisty side. Unfortunately, she doesn't care about those things. "First of all, please don't go to the details. And second, you're with Pansy right? Why would you be shagging other girls instead of being faithful to your girlfriend?" She asked, looking at her cauldron.

"Why do you care?" He asked uncertainly. He didn't want her telling those things to Pansy. She would kill him. "I just think it's wrong to have a girlfriend then just cheating behind her back. I mean, why have a girlfriend when you just want to shag?" She asked again, now looking at him. He squirmed under her chocolate, brown gaze. "None of your business," He finally mumbled. She shrugged and returned to studying the cauldron.

The potion was almost ready. Just a few minutes, then she would be free. She thought about her conversation with Malfoy. She was right, wasn't she? But then, why should she care? It's not like she's his girlfriend. She shuddered. Never. She looked over at the blonde Slytherin. He was looking bored out of his mind. Good. He wasn't much of a help anyway. But he wasn't much of a nuisance either. Had he forgotten what he said yesterday? The M-word? Impossible. He wouldn't miss a chance insulting her. But now, he was just bored. Odd.

"I will give you extra time to deal with the potion. Pass it on Friday, tomorrow. Finished potions would also be passed tomorrow. Class dismissed." Snape drawled. Everyone happily packed their things, eager to be dismissed. Hermione was contemplating on where she was going to do the potion. She couldn't bring it into the Gryffindor common room. Someone might meddle with it. She couldn't bring it into her dormitory because there was no more space. Her dorm was always messy because of Lavender and Parvati. And also, because of herself. She sighed, there was only one place she can put her Potion where no one in the right mind would meddle with it.

The Head Girl's dorm. Damn. She did **not **want to go back there. Not after the fight. Things will be awkward. It was always awkward. She sighed as she packed her remaining belongings. She slung her book bag over her shoulder and set off to History of Magic, her last class. Not noticing Draco staring at her. Again.

"You are going to go back there Mione? I thought you were going to stay with us!" Harry complained. Ron was too busy eating to talk. They were in the Great Hall. It was already dinner and students were already going to bed. The chatter was mostly from the teachers table. "I'm sorry Harry, but I need to take extra care of my Potion." Hermione explained. Harry still didn't get it. He things she enjoys staying there with that git? Not a chance. "We can take care of it." Ron said gruffly, after swallowing his treacle fudge. "Er, thanks for the offer Ron, but I can do it by myself." Hermione smiled apologetically. He just went back to eating. "Alright, but if Malfoy gives you a hard time, you know who to call." Harry twirled his wand in his fingers.

"Thanks Harry. Well, I'll be off, goodnight." She rose up and started her journey to her Head Girl dorm. She took a deep breathe, and entered the room. It was awfully quiet. Signaling Malfoy was not yet back. She breathed a sigh of relief, and sat down on the living room couch. The living room was mostly composed of a fireplace, a couch, and numerous bookshelves. Since Hermione loved to read. And oddly enough, so did Malfoy.

Draco opened the door, feeling quite cheerful. He just pulled a prank on some Gryffindor's with Crabbe and Goyle. Ah, the good old days. He jumped at the sight of someone sitting on the couch. "Oh it's just you Granger," He said, trying to sound lazy. She rolled her eyes and just continued to study the cauldron. Speaking of Gryffindor's, time to annoy another one. He sat beside her, careful not to touch her. "Trying to stare at it till it melts? Honestly Granger, even a bookworm like you should have something to do." He baited. He saw her count silently to ten, and resumed watching the cauldron.

"I'm watching it, so it won't go over the hour. Snape said it only takes an hour, but it actually takes an hour and 30 minutes." She stated. Draco rolled his eyes. She was such a know-it-all. "Whatever, Granger" He replied. He watched the cauldron with her. After a few minutes, the liquid turned purple, that exact color on what the Binding Potion should be. She poured a little of the potion to a vile and covered it with a cork. "There, all done." She smiled happily. It was the only time Draco saw her smile in the midst of him. All he did was stared at the corners of her mouth that was in a smile. He shook those thoughts out of his head.

"Well, nice cauldron watching Granger, but unlike you, I need my beauty sleep." He started to get up, but then she shouted, "NO!" At first, Draco didn't know what was she talking about. But after a half-second, he knew what she meant. He felt searing pain ripple through his body. He yelled out in pain, mirroring hers. He looked over her and saw that she was in pain too. But why? It was like his left arm was burning. He finally found something to hold him up. Unfortunately, he grabbed Granger's hand. Another searing pain shot through him. After a few seconds, the pain was gone. Just like that. He looked at his left arm and saw that his hand was clasped with Granger's. This was not good.

She also looked at her hand and yelped slightly. They were holding hands. And they were stuck. The Binding Potion must've spilled on his arm and half of it spilled on Granger's right arm. They both grabbed on something, and it was each other's hands. "We're in deep trouble." Draco whispered.

A/N: So, that's the 2nd Chapter! I hope you guys like it. I'm not that experienced, and I'm experiencing with this one. Next chapter MIGHT be tomorrow or next week. Thanks for reading!

-Ella


	3. Chapter 3: New Life, For Now

A/N: To the people that sent me reviews, thank you so much! It meant everything to me that you read my story. Thank you so much. Now enough of my rambling, on with Chapter 3.

"Merlin." Hermione whispered. She couldn't believe it. Never in a million years she would be caught dead or alive holding Malfoy's hand. But here she was, doing it. Hermione looked at Malfoy, expecting him to come up with something. But he was as ashen-faced and white as she think she was. "Dumbledore, he-he'll know what to do." Hermione desperately wished Dumbledore would. Malfoy just looked at her as if she was mad. "Are you crazy, Granger? I wouldn't be caught dead holding hands with you" Malfoy said venomously.

"Do you want to be holding hands until the end of time?" Hermione screeched. She dared Malfoy to even say a syllable. He shook his head. Wise move. "Right. So the only way to get out of this mess is to go to Dumbledore. And besides, I doubt anyone would be out in this hour," Hermione said as she glanced at the living room clock. It was half-past ten and most of the students should be in bed. "Let's go," Hermione tugged on Malfoy's hand. She saw the look of doubt on his face and tugged him harder. He rolled his eyes, and followed her out of the door.

Holding hands with _Granger. Hermione Granger. _Has the world gone mad? He was walking with her through a dark corridor. She seemed to know where she was going so he didn't even bothered to speak to her. How was he going to get himself out of this situation? How in heaven's name would he explain to his friends – or cronies – that he was bound to Granger? They would flip. They would seriously flip. Then he imagined what the whole school would react. He normally didn't care what they would think, but it would be amusing to see how Pot-Head and Weasel would react to that. He grinned smugly and Hermione noticed.

"What?" She whispered angrily. "Oh I was just imagining the gleeful reactions of your friends when they find about this," He gestured to their clasping hands. He seemed to make Hermione horror-struck. "Ron! Harry! Of course! They would be furious! Oh what would I do! They'll stop speaking to me for months with you around! I-" Hermione kept on ranting. She was throwing up her hands in exasperation and Draco almost lost his left arm in her writhing of hands.

"For Merlin's sake Granger, would you _calm down!_" Draco hissed. He was tired of trying to stop her flailing arms, and started yelling at her instead to stop. "Sorry." She sniffed. He rolled his eyes and started walking to Dumbledore's office. After a few staircases and corridors later, they stopped in front of the eagle statue. "Pumpkin juice," Draco muttered. They clambered up the long stairway and soon was outside Dumbledore's office door.

They both stood in front of the door, uncertainly. "Should we knock?" Hermione said suggestively. Malfoy quirked an eyebrow, and just before she can knock, he opened the door. No matter how many times Hermione was in Dumbledore's office, it always seems to amaze her how many unusual things were in his office. Dumbledore was an unusual man himself. The solar system and many other planets hung across the room, bookshelves were taking up most of the space, the big clock that represented moons and planets instead of numbers. Far more books were scattered across the floor.

Hermione looked to the long, brown, wooden table where Dumbledore usually sat. But he was not there. "Where's the old fool?" Malfoy said irritated. Before Hermione could point how brilliant Dumbledore is, a voice answered, "The old fool's here Draco," It was Dumbledore. Hermione saw him staring out into the balcony. How did he get there? She knew for a fact that he wasn't there awhile ago.

"Sir, how did you get here?" Hermione asked uncertainly, maybe he isn't Dumbledore. "I apparated Miss Granger," Dumbledore said gently. He smiled as he went to his usual seat and stared at them behind his half-moon spectacles. "You can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts. It's in Hogwarts: A History" Draco protested. Hermione looked at him in bewilderment. She had never met anyone who read Hogwarts: A History. Well, except now. "Being Headmaster has its benefits." Dumbledore smiled again.

He then noticed there joined hands. "Ah. So you two are now-?" "No!" Hermione said as Draco shook his head violently. "Is that so? Why is it you won't let go of your hands?" Dumbledore asked curiously, surveying their hands. "A Binding Potion spilled over our hands Professor, and we accidentally grabbed each others hands, sir" Hermione explained. "I see," Dumbledore studied their hands again. "I have to see Professor Snape if he can reverse the Potion. I have to say that the Potion worked effectively. Your brewing Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione turned a shade of pink and nodded modestly.

"For the mean time, I have to get you two settled. Is suppose you could stay in the vacated room in the 3rd floor. It's behind a gargoyle. A password would be efficient, how about 'friends'?" Hermione nodded as she saw Malfoy sulk. "Very well then," Dumbledore continued happily as he stood up. "I will lead you to your rooms." "Wait sir, how about eating, bathing and sleeping? We can't possibly shower together, though I won't mind" Malfoy said as he grinned smugly at her. "Disgusting" Hermione muttered as she shook her head.

"As for eating, you would be eating in the Great Hall. I know you two are very bright students and will find a way to eat. In sleeping, I'm afraid to suggest that you both have to sleep together." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Hermione saw Malfoy's eyes widen as hers did too. "In bathing…..I suppose we'll find a way. Off we go," Dumbledore smiled fondly at them and swept out of the room, beckoning them to follow him.

They followed Dumbledore until they were in front of the Gragoyle.

"Ah Fredwick! Up for a job?" Dumbledore asked the gargoyle. "Of course Headmaster, sir! May I ask who are the occupants?" The gargoyle asked. "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Dumbledore replied. "The password will be 'friends'. Good night Miss Granger, to you too Mister Malfoy" Dumbledore swept out of sight. Hermione muttered "friends" and the gargoyle turned around to reveal a door. Hermione opened it with her left hand stepped in.

It was nice. There were two windows, a bathroom, one king-sized bed, a couch and a big, rectangular table. She already saw her clothes, trunk and numerous books beside the bed, accompanied by Malfoy's things. She also so Athena. Her large, brown owl. It hooted in greeting and was back to eating her food. She also saw another large, eagle-like owl. That must be Malfoy's. "Should we now figure out how we're going to bathe?" Hermione asked as she surveyed her surroundings. Malfoy said nothing. He was deep in thought.

"Granger, with you bound to me, we could pull of something so crazy that everyone will be talking about us!" Malfoy suddenly bellowed. Hermione jumped slightly and looked into those grey, glinting eyes. "And what is that thing that you are going to pull off?" She demanded. "We could pretend that we were together!" Draco shouted again. Hermione's jaw hang open. She couldn't believe her ears.

His idea is simply great. With him pulling of that he and Granger were together, the whole school will be the talk of them, then he can be center of attention! He didn't want to do it with Granger, but who would be better than her? She's a Gryffindor and he was a handsome Slytherin. They were bound to talk. He told the idea to Granger. She looked mortified.

"No way! No way in Merlin's name I will pretend to be together with you! Being chained to you is bad enough, but pretending to be your girlfriend! You stooped that low for attention! Honestly-!" Granger began ranting again. He sighed. When was he going to get a break from her never ending ranting. After a few minutes of thinking how will he

persuade her, she stopped shouting. "Why would you want to do it anyway?" She asked. He rolled her eyes. Someone who is smarter than he didn't have any common sense.

"Would you rather be talked about are teased? I thought you would prefer the first option" Draco said as he scoffed. Granger squinted her eyes, thinking. "How about my friends? After we get unbounded, I get to tell them that we did it only for show so that we don't get talked about in a horrible way." Granger said smugly. "Fine." He agreed quickly. It wasn't if he cared what Potter and Weasel thought. But after thinking about his plan, he couldn't helped remembering the sensation when he grabbed Granger's hand awhile ago.

He felt an odd tingle in his fingers. And sudden warmth rippled through him. He wasn't used to the kind of feeling. He lived through the coldness of the dungeons and kept his heart as hard as steel. But he couldn't deny he felt something awhile ago, something…. But before he could guess the right word, he felt Granger's stare. "What?" He asked. She shook her head. "I think we should just change tomorrow. Seeing as it's already 12am. I'll think of something." Granger said as she approached the large bed.

He couldn't care less. Once she mentioned the time, a sudden tiredness swept over him. He fell on the bed. Which meant Granger fell next to him. Draco guessed she was as tired as him because the moment she fell on the bed, she began breathing heavily, and slowly. Draco was overcome with sleep.

A/N: And end of chapter! Thank you for reading guys! Next update might be this coming Saturday. Our exams are coming up soon, but I will upload. Hope you guys bear with me. Thank you for reading!

-Ella


	4. Chapter 4: New Revelations

A/N: Sorry for the late update! My schedule's crazy right now. Got three projects to finish, and exams are coming up again. I'll try to upload frequently. Here's Chapter 4.

_Draco guessed she was as tired as him because the moment she fell on the bed, she began breathing heavily, and slowly. Draco was overcome with sleep._

The light was already gleaming through the two, large windows. The nearby chirp of birds is what wake Hermione Granger up. She looked around and everything suddenly came back. She was in a deserted guest room in the 3rd floor with her arch nemesis, Draco freaking Malfoy. She groaned and fell back in the bed. Life couldn't be much worse. Guess she was wrong. She tried getting up from her flat stomach, away from Malfoy. But no use, if she did that her left arm would sprain. So she laid down until Malfoy stirred.

"Granger," Malfoy muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes and started prodding him further awake. After two, misty grey eyes were fully opened, she tried getting up again. Only to fall on the bed when Malfoy gave a gigantic tug. "What are you doing Malfoy? We need to go to class! And we still have that problem about changing and bathing" Hermione hissed. She was thoroughly annoyed and in was just 6 in the morning. "Oh what of it Granger, just call in sick, sides it's not even 9 yet" Malfoy responded sleepily. Hermione had none of it. She used all her strength to get Malfoy up and herself.

Soon, they were standing, glaring at each other. "You're such a-" "Good morning Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said quickly. Malfoy shut his mouth and looked at the old, long, silver-bearded man before them. "Good morning Miss Granger, good morning Mister Malfoy" Dumbledore greeted them kindly. "I have arranged your schedule," Dumbledore said as he handed a piece of parchment to Hermione, "And fixed it with the teachers. You two will be attending classes together, which is not a problem?" He asked as he looked at both of them.

Hermione shook her head as Draco said nothing. "Very well, I suggest you bathe yourselves and go straight to the Great Hall. I will be making an announcement." Dumbledore smiled again before he left the room. Hermione looked at her own clothes. It didn't smell bad but there was a stain in the right side of her shirt, her bushy hair was tousled up in weird angles, and she looked like she studied all night. She glanced at Malfoy who was looking at her.

"What?" She hissed for maybe the hundredth time. It always annoyed her and made her self-conscious when he stared at her. "How will we suppose to bathe? But I do fully understand if you want to do it together," Malfoy grinned a vicious smile. Hermione whacked him across the head. "Hey! What'd you do that for?" Malfoy said as he tried to duck another blow from Hermione's hand. "That's for being a perverted prat!" She said as she tried to whack him again and again. She stopped for a minute to regain her breathe as Malfoy started studying his complexion at mirror across their bed. How will they survive? Not one of them can go a whole minute without conjuring physical or verbal pain. Hermione hoped Snape hurried with the Potion. She didn't want to be with Malfoy.

_Another day. Just another normal day. _Draco thought. _Another day with Hermione Granger! _He thought furiously this time. She had whacked him round the head and he was checking if he disembodied his good looks. Thank Merlin she didn't. He looked at her again, she seemed to think something through. Possibly how to bathe. "Look, if one of us gets in the shower first, the other one waits outside, obviously. If you get in first, I'll stand outside the curtain while you shower. Careful to use your right hand. As in dressing, we can rip our clothes of first, then we can patch them up later," Granger said.

Draco merely shrugged, He had seen girls nude before, some of it was not a pretty sight. "I'll go first," Granger said again. She pulled me towards the bathroom, which was also nice, as he can tell. There was a huge tub with five taps, two mirrors, a large sink and a shower with a curtain. And a toilet, which was close to the shower. He will sit there while Granger showers, he supposed. After Granger stepped in the shower, he heard the water run and thought Granger should be showering. Nothing hurts with a little peek, So he inclined his head and tried to see what Granger looked like. He regretted it the moment he thought of it.

Pain shot through his eye so fast he had no time to register what had happened. After a good five seconds of feeling his eye burn, glared at the curtain. "Try and do that again, your eye would be gone that second you blink," Granger said menacingly. Draco chuckled as he leaned back on the toilet. It was going to be a long day.

"Here we go, it's going to be okay, no one will tease you, Dumbledore is there…" Hermione kept muttering to herself in encouragement. She was extremely nervous and maybe she might even vomit. Holding hands with the last person she wanted to hold hands with and going out to the Great Hall to announce it. Might as well announce that they were getting married and having a baby. She took a deep breathe as she and Malfoy got out from the edge of the entrance.

Every breathe in the Hall stopped. All of their muscles stopped contracting as Hermione and Malfoy stopped just in front of the entrance. "As you can see, after certain misfortunes, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy will have to be, ah, together," Dumbledore voiced through the silence. Malfoy slowly tugged at her to walk towards the Slytherin table. Hermione tugged harder to go to the Gryffindor table. Malfoy put up a fight, and so did Hermione. After a few minutes of tugging and a few chuckles as they both sat down, exhausted. "Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, I suggest you seat in the Hufflepuff table. That is, if it's okay with Professor Sprout?" He added to Professor Sprout who nodded almost grudgingly. She and Malfoy sat on the far end of the table near the entrance. They had to seat together because their hands won't allow them apart. Everyone started eating again, oblivious to what's going on between them. Although Hermione saw Ron and Harry looked upset. Harry was upset, but Ron looked murderous.

Ron and Harry stomped toward them, looking as if they were about to kill. "What the bloody hell is this Hermione?" Ron hissed. Harry hang in the background. "This is not what it looks like Ron-!" Hermione started explaining, but was cut off yet again by Ron. "What the bloody hell are you doing galloping with this-this-" Ron seemed to not find the words, he was as red as a tomato. "Hermione, please explain?" Harry finally spoke. He stood in front of Ron. "We're together now Potter, can't seem to handle it?" Malfoy said as he smirked.

"What?" Ron shouted, scaring half the Hufflepuffs near them. "Yes you Weasel, me and Granger are partners in crime, together, a couple, got that?" Malfoy then again said, with much more enthusiasm. Ron looked furious as Harry looked shocked. "No! Harry, Ron! Please! Don't listen to him! I-!" Hermione tried to explain again. But was cut of yet again by Ron. "Having a fondness for the ferret eh, Hermione?" Ron said in a forced-calm voice. "Ron-" She pleaded. Ron trudged back to the Gryffindor table as Harry, still shocked, followed Ron.

"See what you have done? You evil, loathsome, ruthless, excuse for a human!" Granger started bashing her arms again. He tried to shut her up by trying to cover mouth. It was nearly impossible in her trashing. "Will you _shut up?" _Draco tried to say it as quietly as he could. He was getting curious looks from the Hufflepuffs. Draco rolled his eyes. Nosy people. Granger stopped acting like a rampaging rhinoceros and looked red in the face. He almost laughed if they were alone. He resumed his blank expression.

"Why'd you say that?" Granger hissed. He rolled his eyes yet again. "Because Granger, do you want to be teased as the lowly Mud- Muggle-born who I took as a slave or being at least almost an equal to me?" Draco seethed. He didn't know why he was being nice about his options. Maybe because he didn't want to see her crying. And it's not because he likes her, it's because he didn't know how to deal with crying girls. He liked stronger girls who hold up themselves even though they have every right to cry. Much like Granger.

Hermione stopped and think. The first option was tempting. But how could she go walking around saying Malfoy is her boyfriend? That thought scared her. It was bad enough that Harry and Ron didn't trust her anymore. Now she had to go tell the whole school that they were together? Of course she could tell everyone they were bound by hand because of the Binding Potion but who would believe her? They would swallow anything Malfoy says. Now that Voldemort was dead, there was nothing to fear and they can go back to their own business. Meaning gossip. How everyone loves gossip. So she settled for the first option with deep resentment. "Fine. I'll go with what you suggest, just don't make up that we are snogging or anything." Hermione added with menace.

"Yeah whatever," Malfoy said distractedly. It was now Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. She finished her bacon so they can get to Transfiguration class quickly,

"Alright students, today we will be transfiguring people," Professor McGonagall said to her 7th Years as they listened attentively. "Due to circumstances, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy will be our experiment today. We will be transfiguring them." Professor added. All heads turned towards them as Draco sat dumbstruck. They will be transfiguring them? No way. No way in Merlin's most baggy pants they will be- "Parvati and Seamus, off you go" Professor McGonagall gestured her hands to them.

Draco and Granger stood up and went in front of the class, facing Parvati and Seamus. "1-2-3..go!" Parvati shouted. After a split second, both of them were monkeys holding hands. Draco looked at his furry figure as the whole class howled with laughter. He was going to put Dungbombs in that little witch's room and- "Well done Parvati and Seamus, next pair please!" That old bat shouted over the laughter.

After an hour of being transfigured to a monkey, pig, bird and horse, he wanted to just cut classes and go straight to bed. Unfortunately his _faithful _partner wanted to go through classes.

"I'm exhausted Granger, let's go back" Malfoy whined. She rolled her eyes and ate her porridge as slowly as she could. He could see Malfoy wanted to tip the bowl. She eyed him curiously. "Why are you so exhausted? We do this everyday," Hermione retorted. "Yea, but I don't do it with you! Normally I would just fall asleep in class or joke with my friends but with you I had to sit like a good little boy and endure every second of you!" Malfoy shouted as he stood up, dragging her through the entrance, through the marble staircase and in front of Fredwick, their gargoyle. "Password?" The gargoyle asked sleepily. "Friends!" Malfoy shouted. The gargoyle jumped aside as Hermione was hauled inside the room.

"What is your problem Malfoy?" Hermione shouted in the same tone as Malfoy did earlier. "You! Why did it have to be you! Why can't it be Pansy or someone quarter as decent as she? Why did it have to be a lowly Mudblood?" Malfoy bellowed. He was shaking from head to foot. The M word. He said the M word. It was all she can do to make herself stand tall and firm than break down and cry. He didn't know. He didn't know anything about her parents. He didn't see them die.

_It was a cloudy day, covering most of the sun when Hermione stepped into the porch of the beautiful building she called home. She was sure her parents would be home by now. It was already five in the afternoon. They usually finished at around 3. She knocked thrice on her parents door. No one answered. She rapped on the door a few times before she got her key and turned the locked. She was shocked to see the mess._

_The living room couch was thrown across the room, the coffee table was cut in half, the paintings were ripped and torn, and there was blood. Blood everywhere. She slowly moved beside the coffee table. And saw a horror that would haunt her forever. Both her parents sprawled on the ground. Dead. They were not strangled, shot or any kind of Muggle torture. Only a wizard can do this kind of scene._

_There was a note, beside them, stained with blood, but still plain to the reader, "You will see the last of me Mudblood" and in the bottom of it states LM. Lucius Malfoy. _

Hermione shook with anger as she relived those moments. Her innocent, carefree parents. Murdered by a heartless, soulless man. All she wanted was revenge. To avenge her parents death. What would she not do to hex his son in front of her so badly he would never be right again. Just a reminder on how she felt about her parents death. Of course he would not care. Still, it gave her a sick satisfaction to see his son being tortured. His son in pain. His son bearing the same agony as she when she saw her parents unfocused eyes.

But she couldn't. She couldn't do it. Even if every fiber in her body told her to do it, she didn't. She sank down on the floor and stared blankly on the opposite wall. Malfoy was in an awkward bow. But he too lowered his self in the space in front of her. She looked at Malfoy again. He looked at her quite quizzically. "You don't know do you?" She asked mainly to herself. Malfoy opened his mouth and closed it again. Unapparent on what to say.

What was she up to. She sank on the floor and started looking at the wall. Was this girl mad? Draco thought. He knew he shouldn't have said the M word. It was hurtful to say that to someone because he knew. He knew how it felt to be treated as scum. Just ask the Dark Lord. All his orders in Draco's 6th year was terrifying. All the Death Eaters looking at him as if he didn't belong. Of course he didn't belong. He never wanted to join. But his father made him. His foul, cold father. He didn't want to revisit those thoughts again, so instead, he turned to the girl in front of him. "What are you staring at?" He asked without emotion. He didn't want to say sorry. He didn't care one speck of her feelings. Well maybe a little.. "Nothing," Granger said as she stood again and tugged him up. He followed her towards their room. As soon as she was near the bed she collapsed. Which made Draco fall too. He was glad she didn't bring up what happened earlier. He didn't mean half he said. He says hurtful words just to vent out his anger.

After a few minutes he heard sniffling and small, strangled whimper. He made her cry. Oh Merlin help him. The sniffling continued though the sobs has stopped. After a few minutes, he heard her heavy breathing. He slowly turned her body towards him so they were lying face to face. Their joined hands in front of them. Her hair was all over her face and her cheeks were stained with dried tears. What was she crying about? He knew it wasn't about the fight. Perhaps the M word. But it has to be more deeper than that. He knew this because this prideful Gryffindor won't cry in front of any Slytherin.

It was much deeper. And he needed to know what it was. He needed to understand what made her cause so much pain. He needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5: Something Is There

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! There were many things I had to do. First there was my drum and lyre competition, the project I have to finish and lots and lots of homework. Not to mention a lot of reviewing for my exams. But here it is! Chapter 5.

"Let's go!" Malfoy snarled. Hermione tried, with all her being, to pull Malfoy back to the castle and not on the Quidditch field. It was a clear sunny day, and it was Friday. Hermione and Malfoy had free period and they, or rather just Malfoy, decided to practice Quidditch, for their up coming game in Saturday, tomorrow. "No! I am not getting on that broom!" Hermione tried dragging Malfoy back, but it was no use. He was bigger and stronger. Still, that did not stop Hermione.

"Where's you bloody Gryffindor courage?" Draco hissed. He had endured enough for the morning. First, he had to convince Granger to go with him in the Quidditch field, second, he had to drag her there. What joy. Granger kept on struggling as Draco tried to haul her to the field. At last, at long last, they were in the field, joined by the Slytherin team. He could see Granger crossing her arms and fuming from the corner of his eye. "Remember our moves? The one I brilliantly taught?" He said to the team as he smirked at how Granger rolled her eyes. They all nodded. Good. He didn't want repeating them, if a certain Gryffindor would go running off to tell Potty and Weasel. Even if he was stronger, she did put up a fight.

Something made the corner of his mouth tip upward until he realized what he was about to do. He was going to smile. In front of his whole team. In front of Granger. This bound-to-the-know-it-all was not going too well. He shook his head mentally. He was going to go mad, and it was just three days. Make this the fourth. "Let's go!" He said to the team as they rose upward, leaving him and Granger at their wake. They circled the field, practicing their moves. He turned to Granger who was glaring at him. He almost laughed.

"Well?" He asked as Granger rolled her eyes. "I don't like this more than you do, so let's get this over with," He said in a fast tone. He mounted his broom and turned to look at Granger. She was looking at the broom as if it was going to explode. "What if I was the Boy-Who-Got-Too-Much-Glory or the Weasel, would you ride?" He snapped. His teammates were already waiting for him. She nodded. "Then just pretend I'm one of them," He said. He suppressed a shudder. He knew he shouldn't get Granger mad than she already was. He still wanted to find out why she was crying last night.

Hermione looked at Malfoy. He said to imagine him as Ron or Harry. That wouldn't do. Even if Ron wanted her to ride, she wouldn't. She was terribly afraid of heights. But then, if she didn't ride, she would look like a coward in front of seven Slytherins. She didn't want that. After another deep breathe. She swung her legs over the broom, and waited for Malfoy to kick off in the air. Their hands were in a awkward position. Hermione's hand was in front of her as Malfoy's was in his back. How would he maintain a two-hand grip on his broom? "You have to put your arms around me," Malfoy said gruffly, the realization dawning on her. What If they were seen? What would they think? She took another deep breathe, ignoring the mental image of Ron and Harry looking furious at Hermione as she clung on Malfoy, and wrapped her arms around his waist loosely.

She didn't want to repeat that mistake.

As soon as Draco felt small arms wrapped around him, something squirmed inside of him. Like his stomach was doing flips or something like that. Maybe indigestion. Please let it be indigestion. He kicked of on his broom so he wouldn't feel it anymore, and was part-grateful, part-resentful. Grateful because he was in the air again, where he belonged, resentful because Granger clutched him tighter. He could feel her chin resting up on her shoulder. He tried to ignore it. Not much luck.

He did all the maneuvers he came up with to beat Gryffindor. The practice was smooth, no disturbance except that he couldn't get it out of his head that Hermione Granger was riding on a broom with him. It was surreal. They were back on the ground. The team said goodbye, some insulted Granger, but the others left without a word. As Draco stepped off his broom, he fell on the ground. He didn't know why, but as soon as he looked under him, he knew. Granger had tear streaks and she was closing her eyes tightly. Their hands at their sides.

He lifted himself up a little so she wouldn't support his weight much. She was shivering. The coldness in November was bound to make her shiver. Or maybe it was her fear. He carefully brushed a stray, brown strand from her fearful face. _Not every Gryffindor is fearless _Draco thought. He didn't know that there was much more to learn about this girl than he knew. Of course she a insufferable know-it-all, always abiding by the rules, a bookworm, etc.. But there was more. She was not as strong as she was awhile ago. She was exposed. Right here, right now. In front of Draco Malfoy.

"_Please be on the ground , please be on the ground, please be on the ground" _Hermione though desperately. It was bad enough being on the air, now it was worse. Because she was in the air with Draco Malfoy. She closed her eyes and let fear take her over. She wasn't used to showing fear. She was a Gryffindor after all. They were prideful and proud. But right now, she didn't give a damn. Everyone has fears, even she.

She opened her eyes and saw that Malfoy was right on top of her. She must've fell, and he fell on top of her. Right now she didn't care. Because she was just paralyzed when Malfoy brushed her annoying, curly, brown strand and as she looked at him, open-mouthed. "Are you okay?" Malfoy asked quietly. Even if they were the only ones there. She almost nodded but stopped midway. She shook her head. He nodded as he got up and helped her. She leaned on him as she and Malfoy went to Madame Pomfrey. "By Merlin's beard!" She exclaimed as she fussed on Hermione. Hermione felt better when she drank her pumpkin juice and ate some chocolate frogs. Madame Pomfrey decided to keep her for the night. And since she was stuck with Malfoy, she joined two beds, so to make a king-sized bed. Like the one in their room. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment.

She was safe. She opened her eyes again. _She was safe because of Malfoy_. She shook her head. Of course she was safe. He wouldn't have a choice, wouldn't he? _He had_ A voice said inside her head. _Oh yeah? And what choice is that, may I ask? _Hermione thought back furiously, _He could've brought you up to both your room and let you stay there until you've calmed down. But instead, he brought you up here, _The voice sniggered. She wanted to hex that voice. Merlin help her, she was talking to herself.

Draco watched her. As soon as she was put in the bed, her face became a little more relaxed. In peace, even. Now it's time for questioning. Why did he bring her here? He could've just brought her to their room and talk to her. But no, he brought her here because he was… Concerned? Draco's eyes went as wide as it could. No, he couldn't be concerned. He shouldn't. He wasn't concerned for her. Especially her. Merlin, what if someone saw? He was too busy helping Granger.

He turned sideways to look at her again. Her eyes were closed but she was not sleeping all the nights they stayed up doing their homework he knew she couldn't be asleep now. Her breathing was different when she was asleep. _How do you know that? _A voice inside his head asked Draco. _Because he pays attention_ He thought back simply. _Why were you paying attention? _The voice asked. _Because….because….._ Draco had no idea what to think back. _That's what I thought _The voice said.Draco kept his stare trailed on the girl beside him.

"Draco.." Granger whispered. He was about to retort when he stopped cold. She said his name. His first name. Not Malfoy, ferret, prat, git but Draco. He turned to look at her. Maybe she was just dizzy from their fall. Yeah, that was it. He hoped it was it. "You said my name," He stated quietly. It was already late at night, but Madame Pomfrey had ears and eyes like a hawk. Granger's eyes were now wide-awake, her chocolate-brown eyes glinting in the pale moonlight from the window pane. "I'm sorry," She whispered urgently.

Draco bit back a laugh, she was always self-conscious. "You can call me Hermione if you like," Granger said, trying to regain her pride. "Okay…. Hermione" Draco tried it for the first time.

"Why were you crying last night, Hermione?" Draco asked. Now that they were on first name terms, he was sure she would tell him. "Do you really want to know Draco? The terrible thing that happened to them on August 19 is connected to you," Hermione said softly. He still wanted to know. "Tell me," Draco commanded.

Hermione took a deep breathe and started telling the whole story. It hurt so much that night she had to relive it, the night that her parents died. But to say the actual story to the son who's father was the one who ended her parents lives was bizarre. But it was good in a way. By telling it, it's like lifting a weight on her shoulders ever since last night. By every word, the weight lessened. After she told the story, she looked at Draco for signs of fury, hatred or anger.

But he had shown none.

"I'm sorry," Draco finally said. He wanted to kill his father. To murder his dear, old, cold-hearted, soulless father. How could he kill an innocent pair of Muggles? He knew his father was crazy when he joined You-Know-Who, but to go to the ranges of already murdering Muggle by Muggle was more than Draco could understand. He wouldn't be like his father. All the decisions he made in sixth year, or rather last year, were all wrong. He shouldn't have taken the Dark Mark, and it was bad enough he was instructed to kill the Headmaster. A task he didn't do.

"It's over, it's in the past," Hermione told him. He didn't respond. "Do you still have the Mark?" Hermione asked. He was taken aback for a second but then nodded slowly. Her eyes traveled to his left forearm. "May I?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded again. She lifted up his sleeve, and it revealed skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. She neither gasped or anything that Draco would've expected.

"Are you okay?" He asked for the second time. She nodded. He looked at her for any signs of recognition, but failed because then she closed her eyes. The windows to her soul.

Two enemies lying down beside each other, not looking between them. Something sparked when they both said each others names and both revealed new things. Something glowed faintly in their hearts. They don't recognize it yet. But it's there. And it won't go away that easily.

A/N: And end of Chapter 5! Thank you guys for not sending me Howlers for the long wait. Suggestions, reviews and critics with be much appreciated. Thank you guys for reading. Next update might be later or tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Quidditch and Friends

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! It means the world to me, really. Sorry for the late update again, but here goes Chapter 6!

"Later!" "Now!" "Later!" "Now!" "Later!" "I said now you feeble excuse for a human!" Hermione hit Draco again with her book. She was getting annoyed with her _partner. _It was only a week and people are now pointing at them and whispering behind their backs. One time, she caught a bunch of second year girls giggling as she and Draco passed by them. They were exchanging gleeful looks. Ron and Harry would not talk to her no matter what she did. She stole some of their books (Which Draco protested to do wildly), but they would just Accio them back. She was slightly getting depressed. The only companion with her is Draco.

"Come on Granger! Let's go later! We still have a bunch of classes, mountains of homework and a hundred essays to write!" Draco whined loudly. Hermione ignored him and started marching them towards the Gryffindor table. Their next class was Potions. She knew Snape would go ballistic if they were late. But with Draco, she had an advantage. Still, he could take points from her house. "Ron, Harry, I demand you speak to me this once! I have done nothing but try to get you guys to my good side, but all you do is not listen! When will you learn that I don't like getting stuck with this evil, loathsome, boastful beast? You-!" She was cut off by a hand over her mouth.

Hermione struggled with all her might to relive her mouth from the unexpected hand of Ron Weasley. "Calm down Hermione! For Merlin's sake, we asked Dumbledore on what's going on because there was no way you would choose to be with that," Ron pointed a disgusted finger at Draco who just rolled his eyes, "And he told me the whole story. It's okay Hermione." Ron finished while smiling widely. Harry got up and said, "Friends again? I'm sorry we overreacted." He smiled sheepishly. Hermione flung her arms around her best friends when they shuddered out of her hug.

Hermione shot them a crest-fallen face. "Er, I think we should avoid contact for awhile. I don't like sticking with the ferret," Ron grinned. Hermione shrugged and continued smiling at her best friends. She wondered why Draco was not answering. She glanced towards him and saw that he was watching her. Again.

Her brown, chocolate eyes. Those eyes who momentarily stunned him. It glinted in the sunlight and had shown Draco how beautiful they were. It was always gleaming and warm. He didn't know a persons eyes could hold such warmth. Hermione glanced towards him and fixed his gazed expression to a blank face. He quirked an eyebrow and she merely furrowed her eyebrows. How odd. He then noticed the time. They were going to be late. "Well, it was nice in this little gathering but I think we should head towards the dungeons, bye" Draco started marching towards the exit without another word.

"Pass your essays if you do not wish to have detention." Snape snapped. Everyone hurriedly passed their essays and sat quiet. Snape put the papers in his desk in front of the class, turned to them, and said, "Today, we will be practicing on the reverse of the Shrinking Potion. There will be no switching partners. Whoever you are seated with will be yours. Begin." He went over to his desk and started grading the papers. The Slytherins and Gryffindors groaned and turned towards their partners. Which was paired off Gryffindor and Slytherin. None of them liked it one bit.

"Well, let's get started then," Hermione said. Draco followed her towards the cupboard, which was crowded with students. They had to jostle through them to get the right ingredients. After they got it all, they barely made it out of the way when Hermione tripped and dropped everything she was holding. Draco reacted instinctively and reached out to cup her back to break her from the fall, thus dropping his own things. Hermione's eyes flew open in shock.

He studied them. Those eyes again who captivate him no matter where or when. They were alluring and kind. They didn't hold the usual warmth because they were now emitting shock. Draco glanced around the room. The whole class stared at them. They looked like they tangoed while Draco's arm supported Hermione's back while their joined hands were thrust upward. No one made a sound and no one moved a muscle. Snape came hurrying forward to see what happened.

He smirked as he saw the pair. "Ten points from Gryffindor for breaking everything, now everyone back to their seats before I count to ten or you lot will suffer," He snapped again. The stony faces of their classmates were now replaced with anger and resentment. They grumbled and gossiped on what happened earlier. Draco helped Hermione up to her feet. She stumbled slightly but quickly regained her balance. She was red in the face. If only they were alone and he would laugh.

He admitted it. The know-it-all Muggle-born is not a pest after all. She was smart and had a bad sense of humor. She couldn't crack a joke for her life. She always furrow her eyebrows when she is thinking, she is allergic to dust. Evidence is when Draco accidentally swept the cover of an old book and went to Hermione's face. She kept on sneezing and Draco was on all fours, laughing as if he had never laughed before. He smirked at that thought.

"Anything funny Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked. Draco was pulled put of his reverie and shook his head vigorously. Snape studied him for a moment and Draco relived the memory. Snape smirked too and fixed the vials and conjured the right ingredients in their table. He trudged back towards his desk. Draco and Hermione started walking towards their desks without looking at each other. Draco never noticed how warm her hand was. Now that he was paying attention, they had a certain softness against his own hand. He was looking at her hand when Hermione shot him a quizzical look. Draco shrugged and started swaying their hands side by side. Hermione was shocked for a moment or two but let it slide. Once they got to their table, they set to work.

It wasn't that easy making a Potion with one hand.

They tried getting the ingredients which made it topple on the floor. They tried to heat the cauldron together but eventually burned it down. The whole class watched them with mild interest. Snape went over to them, and with a wave of his wand, the ingredients were back and there was a new, empty cauldron. Snape smiled mischievously and went back to watch them from his curtain of greasy hair. They handled the new ingredients with care until they were done with their potion. They had to wait about 30 minutes before it was ready.

Draco looked at Hermione and saw that she was grinning to herself. "What?" It was his time to ask. Hermione looked confused for a moment then grinned again. "I was just wondering about how would you guys win if you were with me. There is no way I'm getting in that broom again." She said in a firm tone. Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't want her in his broom but if he wanted the House Cup, he will do anything.

"No! No way in Merlin's beard I'll fly with you again!" Hermione again struggled in Draco's hand as he led the way in the locker room. She wasn't going to fly, and she was going to fight for it. "Yes – you – are!" Draco pulled her harder. Soon, they were in the locker room. The Slytherin team looking at Draco with amusement and hatred towards Hermione. "Okay team! This is it. We can do this. Those bloody Gryffindors wouldn't- Quit that! – As I was saying, those gits would not win. We won't – Stop struggling! – We won't let them. Let's go!" Draco shouted, his voice hoarse. He tried to shout over the squeals and fight against Hermione's strength.

Draco was now walking to the center of the field with his teammates and Hermione. She gave up the fight. It was no use embarrassing herself more, now that she was with Draco. "Mount your brooms." Madame Hooch said. Everyone clambered on their brooms. Only Draco and Hermione stood. She was not sure why Draco didn't just force her. She hesitated and looked at him. He was looking at her, too. She nodded to herself and signaled that they get on with it. Draco shrugged and got on his broom.

"On my whistle. Three – two – one…..Brooms up!" Madame Hooch's' voice sounded far away as Draco kicked the ground hard. He wasn't sure how he would play like this. Hermione clutching him as if she was going to fall. He snorted. He thought she was smart. If she fell, he falls. Harry was circling the stadium when he saw the pair. "Alright there Hermione?" Harry said in a disgruntled tone. It wasn't everyday you saw your best friend clinging to your worst enemy as if her life depended on it. "Okay Harry" She mumbled and tried to give a smile. Draco rolled his eyes yet again.

It wasn't yet twenty minutes in the match when he caught the sight of the Snitch hovering in the middle goal post. He saw Harry dive for it. So did he. Hermione gave a little shriek at the sudden change of speed, but clutched tighter on Draco to avoid looking at anything. Harry and Draco were now neck and neck. Draco's right hand extending on the Snitch. _This is it. Just take hold of the damn thing until you reached the ground and everything will be fine _Draco thought. He almost got the Snitch when Harry's hand closed around it. "No!" Draco shouted, enraged. He was this close to getting the Snitch when the prat got it!

Not being aware of Hermione anymore, he sped towards the ground with much force that was strictly necessary. He shot to the ground. His broom didn't land smoothly. Draco was soon rolling against someone in the grass of the stadium. Silence was pronounced but was soon interrupted by loud muttering and pointing fingers. He looked under him and saw Hermione. He tried standing up but Hermione was still in shock. Her mouth was open wide and she was pale. In the distance, the roar of the celebrating Gryffindor's woke her up from her state. "What happened?" Hermione asked, dazed. She didn't even pay attention. Her only intention was to be in the ground safely. She got her wish, though, with a catch.

"You okay?" Draco asked again. Somehow, he felt protective. Like the day when he practiced and rolled on her for the first time. Even if they were alone. He felt something, someone, looking at them. Even if there were a hundred students in the stands, he felt s if they were being watched. He looked at her, trying not to act so concerned. He must have been imagining things when he started being paranoid. Hermione nodded her head once, and soon made a movement to get up. They untangled themselves and tried to act normally.

"Let's sleep now Granger. This essay isn't due in about a week!" Draco whined. It was almost 12am. They hadn't had a proper dinner because Hermione had homework to do and he would gladly get out of the Great Hall because of the cheering from the Gryffindor table. Another loss for the Slytherins. If only he pushed Potter away, then they would be the ones celebrating. He regretted his agreement from the moment he saw Hermione's books and parchments.

Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily. She can't help it if she wanted things done. She got up with the whining Draco and did their night routine. After brushing both their teeth, they went over to their bed. Hermione climbed in and so did Draco. They were both silent until Hermione spoke, "You called me Granger." She sounded blank. "So?" Draco said. He wished sleep would overcome him. "It's nothing," Hermione mumbled. She almost turned her back on him when Draco put her arm on her shoulder. "It's just that I'm comfortable when I say it." Draco tried to make her understand. He really didn't want to say her name. If he did, then that would mean they were friends. Which Draco wasn't used to. "I thought….. never mind. Goodnight Malfoy." Hermione said. She really thought they were friends. They were not anymore trading insults. That has to be an improvement.

She turned her back on him. "Goodnight," He said. Then he swallowed his remaining pride and added quietly to himself, "Hermione." He thought he saw the corner of her mouth twitch upward. Maybe he was already dreaming. Draco closed his eyes and soon was in deep sleep.

Hermione, however, had heard her name. They were friends. Maybe not that close, but they were friends. She gave a small smile to herself and soon welcomed herself to her own dreams.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was being distracted by, er, somebody. Well, next update would be soon! Oh, and thank you guys for reviewing! 8 REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7: The Prophecy

A/N: Another update! Thank you for your reviews. It means a lot, really. And thank you for reading! Enough of my babbling, here's Chapter 7.

November swept by and December came rolling in with it's icy weather and white snow. The Hogwarts grounds were covered with so much snow that the students had to cast a warming charm at themselves to prevent hypothermia. Hermione in the living room, doing her usual amount of homework, while Draco sat by to watch her. Her brown hair was falling on her face again, those unmanageable curls were wild as ever. Her furrowed eyebrows were not much of a surprise. She was always like this when she answered her homework, and he was always like this when he watched her.

"Come on Granger, stop with the homework. It's the weekend. Let's go outside or something," Draco whined. He didn't bring up what he said last night and Hermione acted as If she never asked him why he said Granger instead of her first name. "We are going nowhere near that snow, _Malfoy, _So if you want to get hit by another book, you better stay out of my way." Hermione said all of this without looking at Draco. And, she also emphasized Malfoy. Draco almost smirked when he realized she had called him Malfoy. It stung a little. She wasn't the type of girl who'd take Draco saying Granger all the time. It was just normal behavior.

But when she said his last name… It was like nothing happened those few stolen moments alone. One time, in this room, they were putting up Halloween decorations, when they left the door ajar. Peeves swooped in and dropped ink on their heads. Draco had quick thinking and got the first solid, flat thing he could find and put it over Hermione's head. After Peeves went away, she collapsed in a fit of laughter as she saw how Draco looked. His hair and most of his face were covered with black ink and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

She gave Draco an apologetic smile after that but giggled again. Draco was trying to get the ink out of his hair when he dragged her to the bathroom and told Hermione to wash it off. Hermione laughed through the hair-washing. One of the few moments he had with her is when they practiced dancing for the Christmas Ball. It was a month away, but they considered to practice for the time being. Draco held her waist without much pressure as Hermione put her free hand on his shoulder. They started dancing in a square shape when Hermione accidentally stepped on Draco's foot.

He yelped in pain and shot Hermione a glare, then. Hermione tried to smile an innocent smile when Draco interpreted as smirk. He tried then stepping on Hermione's foot, but Hermione kept on dodging it. They laughed through their dance practice, and collapsed on the ground, laughing. They were like kids again. It's as if they weren't 7th years. They acted as if they had the time of their lives with each other. In those stolen moments. Those precious stolen moments alone. He pulled himself out of his reminiscence. It will never happen again. Why had he been so stupid to say Granger yesterday? If he didn't, they maybe laughing right now, or telling their most adventurous stories. But he said it. And now they were back to last names. The way they were used to. He kind of missed how she would say his name. It was with care, and he could detect it. It felt like if she said it fast and without a care in the world, it would mean nothing anymore. He liked her care. And he wished it was directed to him, not just his damn name.

He looked at her again. And suddenly wondered what the Slytherins thought about him. Probably they hated him already. He was stuck with a Mud- Muggle-born after all. Their password might be already 'I hate Draco Malfoy'. It didn't seem important to him anymore. The war already ended, his mom was trapped at home, his dad was in Azkaban. He couldn't visit his mom for the Christmas holidays. The Ministry banned him to do so. He would be stuck here. With Hermione, of course.

"You're right Malfoy, we should go outside. Sorry for snapping at you earlier. It was just… never mind," Hermione shook her head. Thinking about Ron and Harry. How they would not go near her. They were still her best friends, yes. But the separation was killing her. "Why?" Draco asked. He moved a centimeter closer to Hermione. "It's nothing Malfoy." Hermione tried to act indifferent. But Her voice cracked, and tears welled up in her eyes. She turned away and started doing her Arithmancy homework.

Draco moved his hands to her chin and faced her to him. Tears were already spilling and her lower lip was trembling. Oh Merlin, what was he going to do? She flung her free arm around Draco and stared sobbing uncontrollably on Draco. On the floor. Draco gave her an awkward pat in the back, but Hermione kept on crying. After a few minutes or so, she regained her strength, and maybe some of her pride, and wiped her tears with the back of her hands. She gave a sniff and returned to her homework. She cried on Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Might as well jump off a cliff then.

But, for some reason, it was oddly comforting. She cried because she missed Ron and Harry. She missed their understanding, jokes, and even complaints. What would she not do to be with them again. Of course, it was okay when she was with Draco. But she needed a friend. Not… well, _him. _Draco looked around awkwardly. She was going insane. He decided to drop his pride for the time being and talk to her.

"Hermione, would you like to go outside?" He said her first name, just for her. There seemed a faint light around her gloomy, but beautiful, face. "Sure… Draco," She added. She gave him a real smile and they both headed off to dress for the weather.

The snow was cold, the wind was cold, and Hermione was cold. She wasn't used to the coldness of winter, because she stays inside Hogwarts mostly when it's December. She shivered as she and Draco sat under a tree. She melted the snow with her wand. She sat on the dewy grass as Draco sat beside her. She was shivering, he noticed. He, Draco, was used to the cold. He had put on a light sweater and some pants while Hermione bundled herself. He laughed hard when he saw her emerge from the bathroom looking like she was wrapped in blankets. "It's cold outside!" Hermione had protested as Draco wiped the tears in his eyes.

"Why were you crying earlier, Hermione?" Draco asked. It wasn't because of him, is it? "I miss them," Hermione said dully and plainly. There were no tears but Draco can feel gloom settle over them. "You mean Pothead and Weasel? They probably miss you too" Draco added. He blanched at saying the names and Hermione let out a soft giggle. He smiled a genuine smile which made her smile back. He loved her smile. It was so caring and it was always full of warmth. Just like her beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry Hermione, Professor Snape would be able to sort this out and we'll be, uh, set free." Draco added the last part quietly. In truth, he didn't want Hermione to be separated with him. They will be enemies again and she would sure forget him. The problem is, he wasn't sure if he could forget her. He would miss her warmth, her smile, her laughs, her giggles, the way she says his name with utter most care. He would miss them all. If only they were friends. And perhaps more than that….. "Draco?" Hermione said.

Hermione saw that Draco turned quiet after he assured her that they will be free in a few months time. Hermione's spirits seemed to dampen slightly. She was sure she would miss him. She would miss his smile, his laughter. She might even miss his smirk. But when the day comes that they'll be separated… he would forget her. There was a small problem in that part. Hermione was sure she wouldn't forget him. He would turn back to the unreadable person before. Hermione liked the way he opened up to her. It made her feel special in such a way she couldn't understand. She would miss him. Terribly.

The pair sat, reminiscing on the moments they had together. They were both sure they wouldn't forget each other. They were both insecure that both would forget each other. Two enemies, already converted to not friends. But maybe, more than friends?

Draco gathered all his strength and pushed away his pride. "Will you forget me?" He asked. He was surprised his voice didn't quiver or crack. Hermione looked at him with a look of bewilderment. "Of course not, you git," She said casually. His spirits rose and stood up, so did Hermione. "Where are we going?" Hermione said as she and Draco ran towards the castle doors, laughing all the way. "Just wait and see," Draco said. He wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. They ran all the way to their dormitory and sat on the bed, out of breathe. Hermione's cheeks were flushed, but she was smiling weakly. The run took the breathe out of her. As Draco gathered his strength again, he went over to his table and pulled out a drawer. He got the silver necklace that says _Draco _on it and put it around Hermione neck with difficulty. He had to do it with one hand. Hermione looked at the necklace Draco gave her. "Mother gave it to me. She says, if I wear this, I would never forget who gave it to me. Now its yours. I hope you don't forget me." Draco said gently. He pushed a stray strand aside and looked into the eyes of Hermione.

Hermione was speechless. The necklace was so beautiful. It sparkled in the light and it seemed to glow without it. She looked at Draco and flung her arm again around him. She stood there, hugging him, until he hugged back. After a few minutes of hugging, Draco released her. "Thank you Draco," Hermione said as she wiped a couple of stray, happy tears. "You're welcome, Mione" Draco smiled. He suddenly realized he called her Mione. Only close friends of Hermione can call her that. Hermione was confused for a moment to why Draco knew her nickname given to her by Ron and Harry.

"It's okay, you know" She added. Draco nodded and smiled again. They sat together, discussing on what Harry and Ron would think if they saw Hermione's necklace.

"Oh yeah Mione, if you fall off I won't fall with you. What a logical explanation. Where's the round of applause?" Draco said sarcastically. Hermione glared half-heartedly and continued staring at the broom. She would have to ride again for the Slytherin's upcoming match against Hufflepuff. Draco gestured impatiently at her. He would not let her fall. What does she think, he would fly blind? "Just get on the broom Mione, nothing will happen. Just close your eyes and you'll be find." He tried to sound reassuring. Hermione took an intake of breathe and climbed on the broom with Draco.

Hermione clutched on Draco as Draco chuckled. Before Draco was going to kick of the ground, Hermione stopped him. "Can you kick up slowly?" She whispered against Draco's back softly, but loud enough for him to hear. Draco nodded and suppressed the shiver that threatened to travel up and down his spine. Draco kicked slowly at the ground and they slowly moved upwards towards the clouds. Soon, the Quidditch pitch was like a little oblong and the goal post were like the stick Muggles used to blow bubbles for.

Draco zoomed faster around the pitch and tried different maneuvers as Hermione got used to it. She was to unclench and hang her arm limply around him when her turned upside down on his broom and back up. Hermione clutched tighter than ever while Draco zoomed again. The broom began to behave weirdly. It stopped and started vibrating and it shot towards the ground with blinding speed. Draco tried to haul it upward. They reached the ground, and soon they were rolling again. With bruises this time. Professor McGonagall came running to them, stricken faced and white. She helped the pair up and dusted themselves off. "What on earth are you doing? You have been flying yes, obviously, but why in Merlin's beard did you Mr. Malfoy shot towards the ground that nearly almost killed both of you?" Professor McGonagall scolded loudly. Draco flinched at her tone. "I didn't do it. My broom started vibrating and started thinking for itself. You know I would never hurt Hermione. You know what I mean." Draco said, sounding serious in the last part. The reason he did is because of what his father said when the Ministry came to fetch father, to send him to Azkaban.

"This is not the last of me son. Remember your honor. Remember where you belong. You are a pureblood. She will see the last of me." Lucius Malfoy had said then. He was in Azkaban now, Draco thought. But somewhere, in the back of his brain, reminded him how powerful his father was. Then he sensed the same prickling sensation that they were being watched yet again. Draco, with no choice before, went to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year. He went to Professor McGonagall and told her, her of all people, what his father said.

He told her, because it concerned Hermione. One night, when Father summoned him in his study, he told Draco the prophecy. "_Two different people unite together to bring you down, you must beware for what was lost was now found, they will stop you and you will suffer, the boy before you is not you, Father" _Draco was shocked to hear the words because he always thought before he would be like his father. Strong, cold and heartless. But he did not turn out to be like his father. So one part of the prophecy was fulfilled. He discussed with Professor McGonagall on who was the person that would join him to finish his father.

McGonagall suggested Hermione Granger. True, they were different in many ways. Slytherin and Gryffindor, Fire and Ice, Cold and Warmth. But McGonagall said that to keep an eye out for her. She got more than she wished, though. They were stuck together.

Hermione was confused. Why did her favorite teacher, looked at Draco with understanding? Surely something important must bring them together to look at each other like that. "Let's go," Draco said. He pulled them towards the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey fussed with the both of them and they had to share again the same bed as they did before.

"What happened awhile ago?" Hermione asked quietly. It was late at night, almost 11pm. "I cannot say. But you will find out Mione." Draco said softly. He wanted her to sleep. To not worry. He would do the worrying. After all, it was part his fault. His father had warned him but the accident happened and they were stuck together. He put his free hand on the small of her back and started rubbing up and down. Hermione fell asleep as Draco looked out the pale moon. He was not going to let his father hurt her. It was all he had.

A/N: End of Chapter 7! I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. I was happy while writing it though. Next update might be soon! Tell me what you guys think about Lucius, the prophecy, and how things turned out. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: Fights and Injuries

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy lately with homework, projects, and such. But here, at long last, is Chapter 8.

Draco needed to speak with Professor McGonagall. Weird huh? But he needed it for her safety. He and Hermione skipped Arithmancy, to which Hermione greatly protested not to, to visit McGonagall. The incident on the broom was no accident. Someone was jinxing it. Someone, here in Hogwarts, wants to hurt Hermione. And he needed Professor McGonagall's help. It would be more help if Hermione knew. But she wasn't allowed to know. Part of his Father's wishes before he died. Even if he was a cold, heartless, man, he was still his father. And now the battle rages on if Draco tells Hermione or not.

"Why do we have to skip Arithmancy again? You do know Professor Vector won't be too happy if we're not there," Hermione said matter-of-factly. She eyed Draco suspiciously when he didn't retort. He was supposed to reply. If he didn't, then everything was not the same anymore. Come to think of it, nothing **is **the same anymore.

After spending month after month together, Hermione saw that Draco was not much of a nuisance. He would seldom crack a smile, but those were rare times. And she felt a kind of privilege that she was the one who made him smile and laugh. And sometimes, Draco would return the favor. He was….. normal to be around with. There were no uncomfortable silences, or awkward moments. He was simply him, and she was simply her. It was gratifying to find someone who can understand her. Next to Ron and Harry.

"Draco?" She asked again uncertainly. They arrived in front of the teacher's staff room, and Draco was furrowing his eyebrows. "Professor McGonagall?" Draco asked. The door swung open and A ruffled Professor McGonagall stood before them. "Is there anything important you want to tell me Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger? That you have to skip your Arithmancy class?" Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows and looked at them inquiringly. "Please, professor, it's about…. You-Know-What," Draco said. He inclined his head to Hermione as Hermione looked affronted.

Professor McGonagall just stood there for a minute and surveyed Draco. "Very well, very well, come in." Professor McGonagall let them in and seated them in the two chairs in front of her desk. Her office was decked with Christmas lights of red and green, the Gryffindor banner hanging limply on one of the shelves of books, animals of different kinds were caged up, and then there was the picture of the Order of the Phoenix hanging on one of the walls. It showed the people who fought Lord Voldemort in the battle.

Draco took a deep breathe and said in his mind, _Muffliato. _He didn't want Hermione to know what was he going to say. "Professor, the broom, Hermione, you know it wasn't me, someone here, in Hogwarts-" Draco was cut off by the raised hand of McGonagall. She looked distinctly grave. "I know Mr. Malfoy. But there is nothing we can do. All we have to do is wait till the culprit shows up-" "But they could be listening now! They could be planning the next attack on Hermione in this instant! We have to do something professor! We have to-to-" Draco was at lost for words. He wouldn't know what to do. He felt helpless again. They way he felt in his worst year. His sixth year.

"I care about Miss Granger as much as you do-" Draco came t protest that he did not care for her but Professor McGonagall raised a finger to silence him. "So I will be setting up security around your room tonight. I doubt someone here in Hogwarts wants to harm Miss Granger." "There are tons of people who want to hurt her, Professor, believe me, I know." Draco said through gritted teeth. There were a bunch of people who want to see Hermione go down. His first suspect, is of course, the Slytherins. She was a Mudblood. So they would see her as an inferior. But through the years progress they were outshone by her. And they want their glory back.

"You do say? May I ask who are these tons of people?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly. She peeked through her square spectacles. "I cannot say right now." Draco said uncertainly. He did not want to his friends interrogated for something they didn't do. But he was sure they would have delight when they see Hermione crumbled. "Then there is nothing we can do. We just have to catch the culprit red-handed and have actual proof that he or she harmed Miss Granger. Off you go now." Professor McGonagall ushered them out of her office.

Draco did not want to feel this feeling again. Feeling helpless and lost. He could not betray his friends. They were never really his friends. They were just people who shared the same beliefs as him. But he didn't want to be that old Draco again. The Draco that was ruled by prejudice. He is changing. Because of _her. _He looked at her and lifted the charm. "Why'd you have to charm me?" Hermione asked, irritated. "There are some things you should not know," Draco replied mysteriously.

She punched his arm and he gave a yelp of pain. "I know more hexes and jinxes more than you do, so if you don't tell me what you and Professor McGonagall chatted about earlier, I swear, your buttocks won't ever be the same again." Hermione threatened, as she pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it to Draco. Draco laughed aloud. "My, my, my Mione. Don't you know? You're not the only want who's smart here." He replied as he pulled his wand out of his pocket and turned it around in his fingers lazily.

They were standing in the middle of the corridor, with no witnesses. She prodded his chest with her wand and narrowed her eyes. Draco was trying to bite back a laugh. She prodded her wand harder on Draco's chest as Draco gave her his crooked smile. She softened a bit. She knew, somewhere in her heart, that, that smile was only reserved for her. It was not perfect as his features in his face. But that's why Hermione loved it so much. It's not perfect. She stopped pointing her wand at his chest, and instead, glared at him as he continued smiling. She finally gave in and cracked a grin. "Famous Hermione Granger, softened because of my smile? My, what a thing I can use," Draco smirked. Hermione then hit his arm again and tugged Draco to come with her.

They arrived in their room, which was surrounded by two trolls. She looked questioningly at Draco as he merely shrugged and gave the password to the gargoyle who jumped aside. The once neat bedroom was now replaced with the occupants belongings. In one side of the room, there were red and bronze everywhere. A Gryffindor banner, identical to Professor McGonagall's, hanged on the wall, the pictures of Ron and Harry were in her table beside Draco's, and most of her books were towered high above her.

On the other side of the room was completely different from Hermione's. There was a Slytherin banner on the wall, pictures of himself, his trunk and broomstick, a couple of books, and his caged owl, Zy. Crookshanks was lurking in the corner, eating a dead rat, and looking at Draco through it's yellow eyes. Almost daring it to step closer. Hermione said he was cute. Draco thought it was a ball of ginger hair. Draco sat on the bed as Hermione one-handedly searched for a book to read.

A few moments passed, when Draco thought this was stupid. "How's the weather?" Draco asked, trying to keep a straight face. However, Hermione eyed him and put the book down on the ground. "It's a bit chilly, if you can see the snow," Hermione replied. "Oh really? What nice information," Draco retorted sarcastically. "Is that so? I wondered when you would pick up that piece of data," Hermione replied icily. She kind of like the game they were playing.

"I do love the cold. It represents bravery, and determination. Braving through hail storms, or even wind storms is a sign of bravery," Draco tipped. "I disagree. Warmness represents bravery too, you know. In midst of red danger, you fight till it goes away. Warmth also symbolizes caring." Hermione replied. "But the cold could withstand more," Draco argued. "Warmth could overpower cold," Hermione replied through gritted teeth. "You're just defending dear, old, Gryffindor, are you? Of course, when you come from those annoying little gits." Draco sneered. This was not a game anymore

"And I also detect that you are only defending cold, heartless Slytherin, eh? No wonder you people are so unreadable. You only put on that mask because of traditions that have been handed down to you. You people never really express yourselves because of what your parents taught you. Thank Merlin you did not follow on your fathers footsteps," Hermione replied with an air of anger. She realized this was not a game.

"How about your parents? Say, did you mention something about becoming like them? What do they call themselves? Dentists? I won't stop you there. No wonder you're taking up Muggle Studies. You want to become just like them. You filthy scum." Draco was fired up now, he was talking in a forced-calm tone. Hermione had none of it. "And so, are you going to follow on your fathers footsteps then? Became his favorite, little, Death Eater? Even if Voldemort's dead, you can't deny that your prejudice have died with him. It's still there. The Mark is still there." Hermione stood up and so did Draco, but both of them did not draw their wands out. They both glared at each other. "Don't. Talk. To. Me. Like. That." Draco managed to say. Hermione gave a maniacal laugh.

"I thought you were proud? I still remembered how you would strut around, being all superior and everything just because you're a pure-blood. Those memories never ever go away for me. That day, when you called me a that name, _Malfoy_" Hermione said as she sneered. "Oh! So it's back to last names now, _Granger, _but I can't help but think, why can't you say the name I called you 5 years ago? Scared to say it? How Gryffindor would never accept you in his house for lack of bravery. And no matter what, you will always be, a filthy, little Mudblood." Draco made his lip curl as he clenched his white fists.

Hermione stared at him. What happened to the game they played? How did it become one of those fights that broke two people apart? She stood stock still as Draco glared at her. She, however, did not show emotion. He said he had changed. He said he never really cared if someone was half-blood or even Muggle-born. Or Mudblood as he called it. She just stared at him. For a few moments, Draco and Hermione did not move.

How dare she mention his father? How dare she bring him back to his old self? He tried very hard to forget everything his father made him believe. But here he was, spouting words that came from the old Draco. The Draco he would gladly forget. The girl who helped him change, was the same girl who can bring back his worst self. Then reality hit him like a fast, billowing, train. He said the M word. He swore on Merlin's beard that he would never say it even if he was threatened to die. But he said it. Without even much of a death threat.

He looked at Hermione, reading her expression. She looked as if she was Petrified. "Hermione.." His voice cracked. He never meant to say it. What stupid protector he is. He couldn't even protect her form himself, what more, from the person who wants to harm her. Hermione shook her head and turned away from him. Hot tears streamed down her cheek. She felt like her old wounds opened again, and now, sprinkled with salt. She felt like her 12-year-old self again. She felt as if she was not worthy of the magic she has done. She felt as if she were worthless. She was worthless.

"You're right," Hermione heard herself say. It was not even her voice. "No. You know I'm not." Draco whispered. Hermione's lower lip trembled and she suddenly took an intake of breathe. "Let's go, Malfoy, we might miss dinner," Hermione tried to sound her cheery self. But it was too hard to mask her pain right now. Draco took a step closer as Hermione took a step back. "Mione.. I've changed. I'm not that Draco anymore. You knew I wasn't. I was, as you put it, misguided." Draco tried to make a joke out of it. But nothing seemed to make her smile.

Draco hesitated and took a step forward. Which was a mistake and a miracle. He tripped on Crookshanks and ended up on the floor with Hermione under him, again. He heard a sound which almost resembled to a giggle and looked at Hermione. She was giving a unsure smile. He pushed a stray, brown strand of hair out of her face and gave her his crooked smile again. She gave a small laugh. "Do you forgive me?" He asked, uncertainly. "Well, do you forgive me? I'm really, really, really sorry on what I said about your father, prejudice and Voldemort related things" She said in a small voice.

"It's my fault, Mione. I should have been calm. Of course I forgive you. I'm really sorry about calling you the M word. It is unforgivable, and I will make it up to you." Draco said in a stern voice. However, he smiled. Hermione nodded, and got up with him. "Mind a stroll in the Astronomy tower?" Draco asked, holding out his left hand, which was joined with her right. "Certainly" Hermione replied. They walked in a comfortable silence through the dark corridors. No one was back yet for dinner, so they were all alone. It seemed too soon that they were already in the Tower, looking at the grounds.

"This is where I go, to think straight, or calm down," He explained as he stood behind the railing and looked at the lake, which silhouetted the moons glow. Everything seemed dark, but in a wonderful way. The glimmer of the water reflected on everything, causing it to shine faintly. "I go here too, you know, to get away from all the noise," Hermione said, as she thought about the times she went here. "I almost jumped." She recalled out loud. It was in 3rd Year. She forgot the reason, but she was standing on the railing, holding on the wall and looking down into the darkness. Draco looked shocked.

He slowly faced Hermione's face to his. He saw a tear slide down. He wiped it away with his thumb. He slowly closed his eyes and felt Hermione doing so. He leaned in until their lips were only inches apart, hot breathe on their faces, but then a jet of red light illuminated in between them. He saw that Hermione was bleeding. "No!" Draco shouted. He carried her in an odd angle to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey would sort this out. He hoped she would.

Hermione laid on the bed as blood stained the covers. Draco looked ashen faced and didn't even speak when Ron and Harry questioned him. He looked at Hermione and vowed, that if he caught him or her, he or she would pay in Draco's hands. No one would ever hurt her again. It would be the last thing he'd do. He'd die trying.

In the entrance of the Hospital Wing, a figure was not happy that Hermione was alive. It set of, towards the grounds, and was gone by the blink of an eye.

A/N: End of Chapter 8! I know this was a bit sad, but they were about to kiss! Damn that jet of light. Chapter 9 would be posted tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9: A Kiss

A/N: I'm so sorry it took this long! I just got back home from exams (which were hell) and remembered this. I hope you guys are not that disappointed and I promise to try to update as frequently as I can. Here's is Chapter 9.

"No Hermione. You stay in bed." Harry said firmly, pushing his best friend on the bed as she struggled to get back up. Hermione was not liking this. "And who are you to tell me what to do? I know you defeated Voldemort, Harry, but don't go jumping to conclusions that something happened and you should be the one who needs to save me. I'm fine by my own," Hermione snapped. She wasn't used to be this useless. She looked at her side and saw Draco closing his eyes. But she knew he wasn't sleeping. Their hands were held limp by their side, still joined. She thought of Snape, and how the potion was going.

Harry looked at her in awe as with Ron. "I think Malfoy has rubbed off you Hermione," Ron said to break the silence. Draco gave a snort, disguised as a cough. She glared at Ron who resumed to an expression resembling a man mourning. "Fine. But next time you get a curse hit at you, you come directly to me, I don't care if Malfoy is not allowed in the common room, but you are. Understand?" Harry said sternly, but allowed a soft smile play on his lips. "Yes sir," Hermione saluted as Harry gave a breathe of relief.

"What are you doing there Ron?" Hermione asked, half-exasperated and half-amused. "Since you can't eat these sweets, I don't see why my stomach would be any problem," Ron said as he shoved a Chocolate Frog in his mouth and started chewing. Hermione gave a chuckle and continued to talk to Harry.

"If you need us Hermione, you know where to find us!" Harry bellowed and waved at her from the entrance of the Hospital Wing as Ron grinned at her. She waved back. She turned her back on the entrance and faced Draco, who was already staring at her. "Thank Merlin. I thought those two idiots would never leave," He said as he ate his Chocolate Frog with grace. Probably showing the non-existent Ron how to eat.

"Don't go talking like that about my friends Draco," Hermione said threateningly. Draco quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really Granger? You said awhile ago that I was a match for you. Want to have a go and prove yourself right?" Draco baited. Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped him across the chest. "So who do you think hexed me? Can't be a Gryffindor. I'm sure of it. I'm okay with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Which leaves-," Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Your house." She finished.

Draco swallowed and dabbed his chin. He then looked at Hermione. She was cute when she was angry. Her eyes were narrowed, almost into slits, her breathing was hard, and her jaw was clenched. Yep, nothing like a angry Hermione to start your day. "I know why you would think that someone from my House would do that to you, but-" Draco raised a finger to Hermione who was about to protest. "The Sytherins are not only the bad people here in this world Hermione. You may never know, that you may have an enemy in Hufflepuff." Draco said the last sentence in a mysterious and serious voice.

Hermione laughed aloud. He was so odd. "That's the smile I'm looking for," She heard Draco say quietly. She looked at him as he looked back innocently. He then noticed how soft and pink her lips were right now. How her eyes sparkled when the light hit her just right. How her unmanageable hair seemed better than those plain old ponytails or buns. She was extraordinary. He started to lean in, his eyes closing as he did so.

Hermione laid frozen in place. Draco looked at her with a peculiar expression in his face and he's starting to lean in. Her mind seemed frozen in shock, because a logical person would pull away. Especially when they knew Draco Malfoy was about to kiss them. His lips were centimeters from hers, and she could feel his hot breathe. She shivered slightly. Would she allow Draco to kiss her or not? Would it hurt? Certainly it won't, but what would happen if he did? Would she kiss back? Would she pull away?

Draco seemed to sense agitation radiating off of her and stopped leaning. He pulled back a few inches and studied her. She was furrowing her eyebrows and biting her lip. He gave a low chuckle. She was thinking again. Hermione suddenly opened her eyes and saw Draco staring at her with an amused expression. "What?" She said automatically. She always asked that question whenever he stared at her. "You're funny," He said easily as he ran his hand through his hair. "And why?" She asked. "You were thinking when I was about to kiss you. It looked like the world was ending and you had to stop it before it was too late. Seriously Hermione, don't think sometimes." Draco explained. She stared at him incredulously. "Don't think? Don't think? I can **not **stop thinking! What would happen if I don't? What I one day, in the scene of danger, I don't think, and evil is about to kill me and-"

The rest of her speech was cut off by warm lips against her own. Her lips did not move as the lips against hers. He started moving his lips as she mirrored him. Soon, Hermione's hand was in his hair as Draco's free hand was cupping her back. He pressed her closer until there was no more room to part. Their tongues battled until Draco had won, and had explored every inch of her mouth until he withdraw to take a breathe of air. As did Hermione.

Her mind started to work again. _Draco Malfoy kissed her, _Her mind thought. Then a thought struck her so hard, it knocked the previous one. _She kissed Draco Malfoy. _Hermione's eyes were wide as saucers as the thought danced around her head. Surely this was a dream. Yes, an inane dream. She had to wake up before- "Stop thinking," Draco murmured quietly. As soon as he spoke, all thoughts faded away and she was left light-headed.

"How'd you know I was thinking?" She muttered against his chest. She was still pressed close to him, his hand supporting her back. And somehow, she felt oddly safe. "I can feel it," He replied. He brushed his finger on her hair, and putting his hand back on her back. "Why'd you kiss me?" She asked again. She hoped the answer was what she expected.

"Because, no one has discovered a way to shut you up sometimes and I, the handsome and most irresistible Draco Malfoy who ever walked this earth, has found a cure." He said. He smirked as his confidence boosted. "Modest, are we now?" Hermione said sarcastically. Draco winked at her, and she can't help but smile. Then she remembered why they were here in the first place. Her smile slipped off her face and Draco's expression resembled worry.

"What's wrong? Did I say something? Look, if you didn't like the kiss-" "Shut up for a second alright?" Hermione said, irritated as Draco snapped his mouth shut at once. "What If he or she left an evidence in the Astronomy Tower? We might find a clue there. Did you remember where it stood when it fired a curse at me?" She asked Draco. "It stood by the entrance." He answered as he remembered a figure whip out of sight.

"What do you reckon? We find out who this person may be?" He asked Hermione. She nodded, but looked worried. "It's okay if you don't want to do this today. We can do it another time-," "No. I want to do it now. The sooner we can find this person, the better." Hermione said sharply. "You mean the sooner you find the person, the sooner you get to hex him or her," Draco commented. She glared at him as he shrugged.

"Come on. While Madame Pomfrey is still in her office." Hermione whispered. Both of them scrambled out of their bed and walked quietly to the exit. Once they were there, they peeked through the doors and found many students in the hall. "Damn. Now what are we going to do?" Draco complained. "Here," Hermione rapped her wand on his head. And as soon as she did, something cold trickled down Draco as he shivered. He then noticed that his body was not invisible but has taken the color of the door behind him. "Nice Disillusionment Charm," Draco commented as Hermione beamed and rapped her wand on her head too.

They moved slowly and steadily around the students who were chattering animatedly. Draco bumped into a seventh year who was in Ravenclaw, who stood there shocked. She finally shook her head and thought that her body was playing tricks on her mind.

They finally got to the tower, which was deserted. They searched around for clues but only found one. It was a note. "_bring her to me"_ It said. She looked at Draco, expecting him to know what this said, but he just shook his head. "Check at the back," Draco said. She turned it over, but saw only a carving. It was shaped like an S but with snakes around it. "I wonder who sent it." Hermione thought aloud. Draco shrugged and motioned towards the exit. She pocketed the note and followed Draco.

"Please? Even for me?" Draco said pleadingly. He was tugging at her as he sat on his broom. "I won't let you fall," He said convincingly. She glared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Come on Hermione. Please. It's the only I can relive stress. The N.E.W.T.S are drawing nearer. Please." Draco said gently as he pouted. Hermione had to admit it was cute. She stared at him for a full minute and nodded. He smiled at her. The rare smile. She couldn't help but grin back.

They were up in the air in a matter of seconds. Draco wove in and out of the field as Hermione nestled her head on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Are you still afraid?" Draco asked as he glanced at her. "Not really. I've been forced by you so many times that I got used to it." Hermione shrugged. He gave her a small smile and continued to race.

"What's that over there?" Hermione pointed with her free hand to two people walking side by side, both wearing cloaks. It was still December and Draco immediately regretted he didn't bring a sweater. Not for him though, for Hermione. He was already used to the cold. "Want to follow them?" He asked as she nodded. He dived and followed the pair secretly.

They were walking deep in the forest, deeper than Hermione went. After an hour or so, the pair stopped and stood still. Draco landed on a big branch of a tree, and climbed down as Hermione did the same. They leaned forward, so they can hear everything.

"Master" The two people on the ground bowed before a tall man wearing a cloak. "We unsuccessfully captured the girl. That is, due to circumstances, was impossible because she was bound to him" The voice of a male spoke. "How so?" The tall man asked, his voice icy. "They were holding hands. Their hands could've released pressure but it did not. I saw, in my mind, how the boy carried the injured Mudblood." The male said again. "Master, I can assure you that they will be separated in months time. The potion Snape has prepared would reverse it's effects, and they will be together no more." The second one spoke. It was a male, and the voice was oddly familiar to Draco. "A few months time you say? Well?" He turned to the first one. "It is true master, they will be separated." The first one replied. "Very good. Now go back, keep an eye out for them." The tall man spoke. Then in the swish of his cloak, he was gone. The other two jogged back to the castle.

Hermione looked at Draco in shock as he looked at her with a grim expression. "Well, we found your enemy." Draco said.


	10. Chapter 10: Separated, But Not Quite

A/N: Nothing more to say though. So here's Chapter 10!

Hermione's face was as white as chalk. So someone wanted her dead. Or at least, harmed. But who could that be? She racked her brains for any possible enemies, but faced the truth that the only people who would likely despise her is from the Slytherin house. She looked at Draco again, expecting him to laugh and say it was just all a joke. And no one wanted to kill her. "Draco…. Are you sure we heard right? I'm sure they're joking-" Hermione tried to reason but Draco cut her off, "Joking? JOKING? Those people want you dead, Hermione! Are you saying this is just a plot made by me to get you all psyched up?" Draco questioned her. He suspected it since he heard they're plan.

"No, of course not, I-" She hesitated. She looked into the sea of gray and decided to tell the truth. "Yes." She said quietly. She looked away as Draco looked shocked. She suspected him? He thought she has accepted him! He thought they had put all their differences and their hurtful pasts aside to start anew. He guessed he was wrong. "Let's go," He said through gritted teeth. This time, Hermione did not complain or throw a fit. She clambered on the broom obediently as Draco hit the branch as hard as he could. They were now speeding to Hogwarts.

They landed on the field. The icy weather January brought was not as comforting as she thought. She shivered as she struggled to walk. Draco was at ease. He was used to the cold weather, when Hermione, was not. She gave another shiver, this time, more pronouncing. Draco fumbled with the clasp of his cloak, with difficulty, and draped it over Hermione's shoulders. She was not as cold as a minute back. "You didn't have to," She mumbled. Draco shook his head. "You were shivering." He stated. Hoping his indifference would end the conversation. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Are you angry?" Hermione asked quietly. They have reached the Great Hall, where students were already eating lunch. He thought for a moment. It was natural to suspect someone who has bullied her and her friends for over 7 years. But haven't they accepted each other? The pain came towards Draco like a speeding train. Would everyone's memory stained with Draco's wrongdoings and horrible past? He hoped not. He's changed. He knew it somewhere in his heart, he did. All he needed now was to prove to Hermione that he had changed. Then the next step was to everyone in the school to believe him. Better start now though. He turned to face Hermione who was watching the students in the Great Hall. "Hermione, look at me." Draco commanded. She looked at her feet uncertainly, then with much courage, looked into Draco's eyes. "I'm sorry. Not just for the things I did this year, but I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for calling you the M word. I'm sorry for bullying you and your friends. I'm sorry for everything. I've changed, Hermione. I want you to believe me before anyone else does." Draco explained.

"First of all, why me? You should start by convincing the people in your House then next the Gryffindor's, which is appropriate because of the rivalry we had for so many years, then to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. That's what I would've done." Hermione said thoughtfully. He laughed out loud. And Hermione's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She muttered something like "or not.". "Hermione, I don't intend on being the only person in Slytherin that'll be going round handing leaflets saying, "Hi I'm Draco Malfoy, mind being my best friend?" Draco said.

Hermione's lips broke into a grin and shook her head at him. He always knows when she needed cheering up. "Want to eat lunch?" Hermione asked. Her stomach gave a rumble as Draco eyed it curiously. "Sure. Then can we shower afterwards? Seriously, I smell like Hagrid." Draco said in an arrogant manner. Hermione smacked him round the head as he grimaced and rubbed the part Hermione hit him. "Ouch." He mumbled. She shrugged and tugged them towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Can we go there?" Draco pointed to the bench nearest to the Entrance. And the bench was in the Slytherin table. "Er, Draco? I know you want to go over there but after what we heard in the forest, can we lay off and not cause trouble? I would still want to survive this school year." Hermione attempted to plead. He thought for a moment and said, "But if we sit there I could get them to talk to me and maybe one of them will spill. You know, they let me into their plan so that I could protect you better."

Hermione looked bewildered for a moment and let what he said sink in. He also said he could protect her better. "Fine. Just remember, when someone tries to hex me, I have full rights to hex them back. Understand?" She cleared. "Yes ma'am." Draco said with irony. He pulled her towards the bench. All heads turned to the pair. They sat down and started telling the empty plates what they wanted to eat. As Hermione and Draco started eating, more heads turned to watch them. There was silence except for the teachers chatter and Hermione and Draco's spoon and forks joining with the plates.

Draco noticed the silence and looked around them, glaring. "Any problem?" He asked towards the fellow Slytherins. Some turned away from fright, but others just shook their head. "Any problem?" He repeated a little more loudly because the other Houses still watched them. Almost at once people started talking like nothing happened. Hermione glanced at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry were laughing with Seamus, Neville and Luna. Her whole being ached to stay with them. Harry caught her eye and gave her an apologetic smile. Then Ron looked at her. Or glared was the more accurate word. She thought he believed him? She looked at the teachers table impatiently. She wanted Snape to hurry up with the potion. Snape caught her eye, and for a moment Hermione thought Snape could read her mind, and smirked at her.

She stared at him furiously. But he simply turned away. She sighed and started to pick on her food. "Are you 'kay mione?" Draco said as he finished his chicken. The sight was wrong to Hermione in a way, though. If it was Ron, he would be talking with his mouth full. Then she would laugh and dab him in the face. She could be herself around her best friends. She sighed. She missed them terribly. Draco seemed to notice. "You can tell me anything Hermione." He tried to sound reassuring. "Can we go out?" Hermione asked quietly. "Well, Hermione, I don't mind dating you but what would the others think?" Draco said in a lofty tone. Hermione gave him a small smile and punched him in the arm. "I mean out of here." She added seriously.

Draco motioned for her to lead the way out, and she did. They ran a couple flights of stairs and a bunch of corridors till they reached a secluded corner in the 7th floor. Hermione broke down, there and then. Since she sat on the ground, Draco was pulled rather forcefully. He patted her back awkwardly. She cried a bit more. "What the hell," He said loudly as he reached Hermione and cradled her in his arms. Hermione sobbed on Draco's chest. She cried about everything that went wrong. Since her first year, until now.

"Mr. Malfoy? What are you doing to Ms. Granger?" Snape's voice echoed in the corridor. Draco looked up and glared at him. As if to say 'We're kind of having a moment here, so mind backing off?' But Snape ignored him. Though he thought he saw a small smile from him. "If you two would come into my office." He said curtly. He walked down the corridor, meaning Hermione and Draco to follow him. "It's okay if we can do it later." Draco said quietly as he stroked her hair. Hermione sniffed, but shook her head. "We need to say what Professor Snape wants." She stood up and motioned Draco to follow her.

Once they got to Snape's office, Draco sat down on the only chair available. Hermione looked around for another available chair but found none. Draco patted his lap and grinned mischievously at her. She rolled her eyes and sat on his lap. "The potion is ready." Was the only thing Snape said. He motioned towards the two vials holding transparent liquid. Hermione took the two vials with her free hand and handed one to Draco. Snape muttered a spell that opened the cork of the vial. Hermione smelled it gingerly. It appeared to be odorless.

She looked at Draco and he nodded. He clinked his vial against hers, and drank the vial. As did Hermione. Pain shot through them like javelin. The same pain that they experienced five months ago. And as quickly as the pain came, it stopped. Hermione rose up from the floor panting. She looked at her right arm. Her hand was detached from Draco's. There was a sinking feeling that erupted in her heart. She should be happy right? She's finally free. She could do anything she wanted. She could go back. But would things go back to normal between them?

She didn't want to forget everything that happened between them. Those memories were too precious to forget. She looked at Draco and saw that he was looking at her already. "What?" She asked weakly. She knew the weakness didn't come from the pain she just experienced awhile ago. "Nothing." He replied as he averted his eyes from hers. He was free. He can go back to the common room, he could play pranks again. To make matters simple, he could go back to being the new-but-old Draco. And for some reason, he did not want that.

He wants to be with Hermione as if they were still joined. He wouldn't forget those moments when they were alone. Has time flown so fast that it has already been five months? "Dismiss." Snape said. Hermione got out of his office and sat on the floor just outside of it Draco followed suit.

"So, we're free." Hermione said after an uncomfortable silence. "Yeah," was the only thing Draco could say. How could he express his feelings and at the same time not give himself away? "Well, this is goodbye," Hermione said as she stood up on her feet and Draco did too. She held out her hand for him to shake. He looked at her hand and back at her. Did she think a handshake was enough? He snarled at her. She withdrew her hand quickly, gave him one last fleeting look, and walked down the opposite way.

Draco watched her go. If he didn't do it now, it would be all over. She would forget. And he would live with this regret until the end of time. He rushed up to her, turned her around, and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione stood in shock for a minute but then gave in. Their lips moved in sync as Draco's hands were around her and Hermione's hands were running through Draco's soft hair. After an eternity or even a second, they broke apart, panting as they did so.

"Draco?" She asked. He knew what she was asking. "Hermione. Please don't forget everything. I want you to remember….what we had. I hope you don't forget the new Draco. The one standing before you know. Please. Don't forget." Draco said. He said it with much sadness that Hermione's heart broke for him. "I won't forget you arrogant git. I will never forget." She said quietly. Draco gave a chuckle.

"So, are we going back to being enemies or stay as friends?" Hermione asked as she walked side by side with Draco. Their steps echoing in the deserted corridor. "You know we're more than friends." Draco responded quietly. Hermione halted and so did he. "I know that. But what if they don't approve? You don't need me, Draco. You'll find a pretty, pure-blood Slytherin who would meet all your wishes without hesitation." She said bluntly. Draco took her shoulders in his hands and started to shake her. "Are you serious? Do you think I would go for a girl just for her looks? If you really knew me, you would never think that. I have a bit human in myself too, if you have forgotten." He spat. He released his holds.

"I'm not saying you're not human! I'm just telling you that there are more girls out there. More girls better than me. You deserve better. You don't need a filthy-" "Don't. Say. It." Draco said through gritted teeth. He glared at her. "But I'm filthy! Remember? I'm just a lowly Muggle-born! I'm just a crumb beneath your-" The rest of her rant was cut off by Draco kissing her. Again. She withdraw and took deep breaths. Draco cupped her nape. Their foreheads were touching but neither of them opened their eyes.

"Why me?" Hermione asked. She finally opened her eyes and found herself lost in a sea of beautiful grey. "Because you're smart, beautiful, amazing and wonderful. Never underestimate yourself or your intelligence. You're better than every other girl here, Hermione. At least, in my eyes." He said softly, as if not to disturb anyone sleeping. "Do you like me?" Hermione asked again. "My dear Mione, you should've known that months ago." Draco said as he gave her a small smile, and to his relief she returned.


	11. Chapter 11: Moments

A/N: Thank you guys for still reading! Here's Chapter 11.

"So. You like me." Hermione repeated. She still couldn't believe her former enemy would like her. It was surreal. "Yes." Draco replied as they walked hand in hand. They were in the grounds of Hogwarts, enjoying a little bit of cold weather till they go back inside to eat dinner. "Since when?" Hermione asked. They stood by the lake, where the giant squid was. Hermione looked over the horizon and thought on why she never appreciated Hogwarts beauty before. Until now. "A few months back. I forgot." Draco said distractedly. Now that they were together, he knew the person who wanted to harm Hermione would try harder to hurt her. He prayed to all the angels in heaven that whoever was the person, he would make them regret on what they did.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she studied Draco's worried expression. Since they became used to each other, she learned how to study his emotions. "Nothing." Draco looked away, staring at the lake. Hermione sighed. "Is it because of it?" Hermione asked again. They called the person who wanted to harm her "it" because they didn't know what gender the person was. Draco sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry Hermione, but I couldn't stop thinking on what would happen to you when you get hurt. I'd try everything to bring you no harm. But what if I can't do anything to help? What if I'm not there?" Draco talked mostly to himself.

"I won't be in any danger." Hermione said quietly. Draco snorted. "Not in danger, eh? So that curse was just an accident?" He asked. "Fine. I'm in danger. But what can we do? All we can do now is wait for it." Hermione tried to explain. "Wait for it to harm you again?" Draco asked, his voice icy as the weather. "I don't know." Hermione retreated. She did not want to fight with him. "Let's go back." Draco said after a few uncomfortable minutes. And without question, Hermione followed. As they passed the forest, something moved in the darkness. "Wait." Draco said quietly as he thrust an arm out of his side to stop Hermione from walking. "What?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know what it was. But it's over there." Draco whispered as he pointed towards the spot where he saw the creature, or whatever it is, moving. "Draco, that might be Fang or Hagrid." Hermione reasoned. She did not like this. She did not like this at all. "Shh." Draco said as he put a finger on his lips. Hermione fell quiet at once. Draco edged closer to the spot where he saw something move. Then he hesitated. What If it was a trap? What if something happened to Hermione when he walked towards the forest. He looked at Hermione, half-expecting for her not to be there. But she was there, standing as still as stone. Obviously frightened. He cursed himself. He was being paranoid and he left Hermione all alone. He knew she was capable in magic more than he his, but still, he couldn't help but feel protective.

He went back to her, took her hand, and walked quickly to the castle. Hoping for some safety. He needed to see Professor McGonagall. He almost laughed at himself. Dating a Gryffindor and having a sense of need to speak with the Head of Gryffindor. My, the war has turned him soft. Nevertheless, he was still grateful it did. Because if he didn't become the person he was today, he would still be a stuck-up little git. He was still, but he went down a few notches.

"Where are we going? Dinner is about to start." Hermione said. However, Draco ignored her, but still held tight to her hand. They stopped in front of the familiar office door of Professor McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall." Draco said absentmindedly. The door swung open and Professor McGonagall looked down upon them. Or directly at them. They were as tall as she is. "Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem? Professor Snape informed me that you two are already free of each other's grasp. What is it now?" Professor McGonagall beckoned them to sit on the chairs.

"Professor, the Prophecy. We need to tell her." Draco said desperately. Professor McGonagall peered over her spectacles and looked at Draco seriously. "Mr. Malfoy, you know what will happen if she knows. He will know." As soon as Professor McGonagall said that, Draco jumped up from his seat. Of course! His father is behind this! How could he have not known? "Professor. We need to tell her." Draco said again. Professor McGonagall sighed and nodded. "You better tell her." Professor McGonagall said quietly as she swept out of her chair.

Draco took a deep breathe and looked at Hermione, who looked scared and confused. "Hermione, I need you to listen to me. Please don't freak out on what I am about to tell you. Just please believe me." Draco pleaded, looking directly into her chocolate, brown eyes who were wide with fear. She nodded shakily and Draco started telling her about the Prophecy. Once he was done, he studied her expression. She seemed relax, almost at ease. This worried him. Who would be at ease when a lunatic wanted her dead?

"This clears everything up." Hermione said quietly, almost to herself. Now, she would see the last of Lucius Malfoy. But she was not going to die knowing, oh no. She would still live. Then anger flared up inside her. How dare he hurt her? After what he'd done to her parents, he proceeds to kill their daughter? Hasn't he had enough? That psychotic scumbag! She looked at Draco with a wild fire playing in her eyes, and Draco looked taken aback.

He held his hands up as if to soothe someone who was about to go crazy. Well, maybe she was already. "Where is he?" She said in a deadly whisper. She stood up quickly and almost bolted towards the door when Draco stopped her. "What do you mean?" Draco asked, confused. "Your father! Lucius Malfoy! We need to find him!" Hermione shouted as she tried to free herself from Draco's steel grip. However, Draco did not loosen his hold. In fact, he tightened it.

"No. You are not searching the Forbidden Forest for my father." Draco said firmly. She looked at him angrily. "And who are you to tell me that I can't keep looking for him?" Hermione nearly yelled. "I'm his son! Even if he's a heartless old bat, he's still my father!" Draco countered. Hermione looked at him, breathing deeply as if she had ran a hundred miles. She glared at him and sat back down on the chair. Draco sighed and sat down beside her. He took her hands in his.

"Look Hermione. I don't want you go looking for my father because I don't want you to get hurt." Draco explained softly. "If I let you get hurt….I would not live with myself. Hermione, I want you safe. Please, just this once. Respect my wishes, and I will do my best to understand yours. You don't know how powerful my father is. It's not like he's an equal to You-Know-Who. But he's powerful." Draco pleaded. He wanted her to understand how dangerous it would be. He wanted her safe. But of course, Hermione had her own opinions. "Draco, I'm as capable as you. Please. This is my chance." Hermione tried to reason herself to find Draco's father and harm him. But Draco had none of it. "No, Hermione. You are not looking for my father. This is the end of our conversation." Draco said again firmly. Others would follow him when he used that tone. But of course, Hermione followed no one.

"Fine. For now." She added the last part softly. Unfortunately, Draco heard it and was not happy. However, he let the matter slide. "Can I go to Ron and Harry? I need to tell them about…you know, us. And I have five months of conversation to catch up. I can't believe Quidditch is less frequent now." Hermione said. She stood up, took Draco's hand and led him out of Professor McGonagall's office, and set off towards the Gryffindor Tower. Draco was taken aback from the Quidditch comment. "I know right? In five months of being grasped together, and no Quidditch. I guess the teachers would want to prevent an accident like before.

"Possible. It's just weird." Hermione replied dreamily. They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was staring intently at them. "Already?" Draco whined. Hermione giggled. "Yes Draco. We're here. Now, I have to go. Goodnight." Hermione waved, and was about to say the password when Draco pulled her aside. "No goodbye kiss?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. She tried to get away, but then Draco pushed her at the wall behind her, not to roughly. She tried to break free but she couldn't. "Nope." Draco said as he grinned mischievously.

"Goodnight kiss then?" Draco asked again. She gave him a peck in the cheek and tried to duck under his arm to escape, but Draco knew that was coming so he blocked her path. "Release me good sir." Hermione joked. "Not after a goodnight kiss m' lady." Draco whispered. He leaned in as Hermione did the same. As soon as both their lips met, electric sparks shot through them so fast it was exciting. They forgot everything and continued kissing. After a few minutes, they broke apart, but neither wanted to let go.

"I need to go. I need to explain." Hermione whispered. "Meet me in the library tomorrow at midnight." Draco whispered, breathing heavily. She nodded and he released his holds. He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Mione, sweet dreams." Draco whispered. He walked away as Hermione muttered the password. She walked inside the common room and saw that it was empty. It was already 11pm. Too early for the Gryffindor's to sleep. Weird. She skipped too happily to her dorm. She changed into her pajamas and fell on her four-poster bed. She sighed contentedly as sleep overcame her.

As Draco walked back to his common room, he couldn't help smiling all the way. He had Hermione. He remembered what his mother said before, "_Do what makes you happy Draco." _And he did. He loves Hermione. But he did not want to tell her that yet, he would tell her when she was ready to say it back. As he got to the common room, he saw Blaise sleeping on the armchair. He decided to wake him up. "Blaise, wake up." Draco said as he shook his best friend awake. He jerked awake and started looking around frantically. "You okay mate?" Draco asked, worried. His friend rarely got scared.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. By the way, where have you been? Pansy and Theo have been looking for you all day." Blaise said as he rubbed his eyes from sleep. He stood up and looked at Draco. "I've been with someone." Draco said as he looked at the ground. "With whom?" Blaise asked suspiciously. "Mind keeping a secret?" Draco asked. "Sure." Blaise replied, now worried. "You swear to not tell anyone." Draco said threateningly. "I swear to Salazar." Blaise retorted putting a hand over his heart.

"I'm-with-Hermione-Granger." Draco said as fast as he could. "You're with the Mudblood?" Blaise yelped. "Ssh! And yes I'm with her. And don't call her that name." Draco hissed. Blaise swallowed and studied Draco carefully. "Are you sure you're making the right choice Draco?" He asked. "Yes. Why?" Draco asked, now he was the one suspicious and worried. "Nothing. Goodnight Draco." Blaise patted him in the back and went up to his dorm.

Draco had too much in his mind to matter. He changed into his pajamas and fell on his bed. His thoughts drifted to Hermione. And so did his dreams.

A/N: End of Chapter 11! Reviews would be much appreciated! Thank you guys for still reading. I wouldn't be here without you *big smile*.


	12. Chapter 12: More Fights

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! It's means the world to me! You don't know how goofy my smile if when I saw it. Keep on reviewing and reading guys! Here's Chapter 12.

"Ron! Harry! Wake up! Quidditch is about to start! Get up lazy butts!" Hermione jumped on Ron and Harry's four-poster bed. Ron grumbled but continued sleeping while Harry was already putting on his glasses. "Why are you not waking up? Quidditch is about to start." Hermione said as she sat on Ron's bed. "Hermione, we know the Quidditch schedule back and forth. You can't fool us." Ron muttered and Hermione blushed. Nice way to get them up and early then, Hermione.

"Anyway, why'd you wake us up?" Harry asked, studying her. "Well, I thought you guys would want to hang out a little after five months of separation. But, I understand." Hermione said, looking at the floor. She got up, trying to hide a mischievous smile because she knew Harry or Ron would stop her from walking away. "Hermione! Wait! We're sorry. We're just tired from the homeworks and projects the teachers assigned yesterday." Ron pleaded. Hermione turned around. "Want to catch a walk on the grounds?" Hermione suggested. "How 'bout breakfast first?" Harry countered. Ron leaped on his feet and started putting his sweater on. Boys.

After a few minutes, they were already in the Great Hall eating toast and drinking pumpkin juice. "So what's the agenda for today Hermione? Now that you're not bound to that ferret, I suggest we have some adventure." Ron said as he stuffed bits of toast in his mouth. "Ron, if we find another Dark Wizard who wants to take over the world, I'll force him to carve a scar on you and then we'll start calling you 'The Chosen One'." Harry said. Well burst out laughing as Ron joined.

Little did Hermione know that Draco was watching her from the Slytherin table, not completely alone. "Is there something wrong, Drakie?" Pansy's voice drifted towards him. He glared at her. Ever since they started 7th year, she has been sticking to him like glue. He thanked the Potion that spilled over Hermione and him that made them bound together by hand. At least that gave him a five month break from Pansy's grasp. "Go away." Draco grumbled. He was not in the mood to play tricks with her. "But why Drakie? We used to be close last year. Why not now?" Pansy purred in his ear. He pushed her using his shoulder. "I said go away. I'm not in the mood." Draco hissed. He was starting to get mad at this Slytherin. "I can put you in the mood, Draco." Pansy said seductively as she put her hand on Draco's thigh. Draco pushed her away harder, and she got the message. Draco rolled his eyes at her. He continued to look at Hermione, who was dabbing a napkin at Ron's face.

Anger and jealousy flared up inside Draco and he would want nothing more than throw Ron across the Hall. Hermione caught his grey eyes looking at her and gave him a small smile, which soothed Draco's ego. He wanted to be with her right then and now. But he knew it wasn't possible. He comforted himself on the fact that he would meet Hermione at midnight at the library. He knew focused on who wanted to harm her. He knew it was his father who wanted to harm her. But who was his spy? Who were the two men that spied on Hermione? He wanted to know. But how?

He scanned the Slytherin table and caught Blaise's eye. Blaise hurriedly looked around and started eating a little bit more quickly than before. He narrowed his eyes. This was not normal-Blaise behavior. He needed to talk to him soon. He began staring at Hermione again when she was talking to Dean Thomas. They looked like they were discussing something very intently because Hermione leaned towards him. His idiotic brain thought that she was about to kiss him when he threw an apple at them.

Hermione looked at the soaring apple and ducked as Dean did too. The Gryffindors searched for the one who did it but went back to eating when they didn't find the culprit. Okay, that was a bit extreme. Hermione looked around and caught his eye again. I think his face laid out his guilt when Hermione gave him an amused stare and smile. He smirked back. Hermione started conversing again with Dean. Who apparently, didn't notice their exchange.

"Er, Harry? Can I use your invisibility cloak? I need to grab some books in the library." Hermione asked Harry attentively. "Sure. Let me just go get it." Harry said as he rushed upstairs to get his cloak. After a few seconds of waiting, he arrived with a long, flowing cloak. "Thank you Harry." Hermione said. Harry nodded as he concentrated on Snape's essay along with Ron who was peeking on Lavender's work. Hermione set off towards the library, carefully walking so that Peeves wouldn't hear her. As she got to the Restricted Section of the library, which was the most secluded part, Hermione picked out a book to wait for Draco. As she was skimming through the pages, she heard a creak of chair beside her and saw that it was only him.

Hermione removed the cloak, and Draco almost let out a scream. His hands were clamped firmly over his mouth and his eyes were wide in shock. "Petrified?" She teased him. He quickly composed himself into his blank manner. Hermione let out a small chuckle. "Why do you want to meet here?" Hermione asked. Draco raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would want to spend a few stolen hours together, seeing as time flies too fast when we're alone." Draco said. The pale moonlight shined through the nearest window, illuminating Draco's face. It was the most beautiful site she was blessed to see.

She could outline his jaw in the light, his perfect straight nose, his grey, beautiful eyes. She studied him, and tried to remember all of it. Draco noticed her concentration, and smirked. This made Hermione frown. "What's so funny?" She asked sharply. Draco's smirk grew wider. "Oh nothing, I just realized even someone like you couldn't resist giving in to my irresistible appearance." Draco said it with much pride that his ego boosted. However, Hermione snorted and started laughing softly.

"Aww, little Drakie hasn't got someone to boost his ego once in awhile that he has to do it? Shame." Hermione said it with a teasing tone. Draco frowned and his ego deflated. "You know, it's hard for people to admit that they like me. But face it, girls love bad boys." Draco replied, with such pride again his ego ate it all up and was healthy again. "You're weird, you know that?" Hermione said as she wrinkled her nose. "Irresistible. Not weird, love." Draco winked at her and wagged his eyebrows to which Hermione laughed at.

"Aren't you happy this morning." Harry commented. Hermione glanced at him with a puzzled look but continued smiling. "Alright, who is it Hermione?" Ginny Weasley asked excitedly. Hermione shook her head. "Couldn't it be that my happiness came from the amount of homework we got from McGonagall, Binns and Snape?" Hermione asked. The three of them shuddered as if the thought of homework scared them. "Come on Hermione, it's not about the mountain of homework we got today, who is it?" Ron asked. Hermione again shook her head. She wouldn't know what to do after she will tell them that she was going out with Draco. Their enemy since first year.

The best Hermione could hope for is that Ron and Harry would refrain from harming him at least until the school year ends. Ginny gave an upraising look but let the matter slide. For now. She knew she was going to be bombarded with questions later in their dormitory. "Er, Hermione, would you mind to take a look on my Shrinking Potion essay?" Harry asked, hopeful. Hermione thought about it. Draco didn't say that they had to meet later in the library, so maybe she could spend the free time with her best friends.

"Sure Harry. And yes Ron, I'd check yours too." Hermione added as she saw that Ron was about to open his mouth. He grinned at Hermione as she shook her head. Same old Ron. "Want to go to Hogsmeade? It's been awhile, and I heard that there's a new Firebolt in the Quidditch Supplies store." Harry asked as they walked on the grounds, January's bitter cold weather didn't stop them. "Sure." Hermione agreed. They traveled towards the busy streets of Hogsmeade. As soon as they got there, Ron and Harry sprinted towards the Quidditch Supplies, which left Hermione and Ginny alone.

"How about the bookstore over there?" Hermione pointed towards the nearest bookstore. "Okay." Ginny agreed. The two of them entered the shop and began rifling through shelves of numerous books. A shadow cast over Hermione as the person's hand grabbed a book above her head. She turned around and nearly bumped into the person. It was Draco. "Dra-" Hermione was about to say when Crabbe and Goyle appeared along with Ginny. "What do you think you're doing?" Draco snapped at her. She was open-mouthed as his tone. What did she do now? "You almost bumped into me. I swear, if I get Mudblood germs I have to report you to the Ministry. The Muggle-born Registration Commission is still working you know. In luck, they might break that borrowed wand of yours. For the first time I'm thankful I'm not chained to you anymore, filthy scum." Draco spat at her. He really didn't mean it, but he needed to keep up the façade so Crabbe and Goyle will stay away from her. He's trying to keep her safe.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy!" Ginny yelled. She whipped out her wand and was about to curse him when Hermione cut in. "Don't Ginny. Don't even bother wasting your magical ability to pure-blooded prats like him. Let's go." Hermione gave Draco the most loathsome look she could muster, grabbed Ginny's hand, and walked out of the shop in a furious pace. Draco watched her go with deepest regret. He needed to see her tonight. It was the only way to explain his rude behavior.

"That git!" Ginny said as she punched the air in front of her, imagining it as Draco's face. "I know." Hermione breathed. What was up with him today? What did she do? Surely they can't become enemies again. It didn't seem right through all the things they went through. Still, Draco could change. Hermione's heart sank. What if he became the old Draco again? What if someone obliviated him to forget what happened for the past five months they were bound together? The thought made her sick. If someone did obliviate his thoughts, she was not going to interfere. Lucius would be proud of his son, if he saw the way he acted. Hermione sighed. Back to reality.

"Hermione, are you okay? I promise, we'll kick Draco's butt at Quidditch. Or even later if you're still down." Ginny said, worried. They were sitting around the table at the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Ron and Harry to show up. They were drinking butterbeers, as Hermione relived the moment in the library. Hermione laughed. "I'm okay Ginny. But I like the part about you guys beating him in Quidditch. By the way, when's the next Quidditch match?" Hermione asked. "Today's Saturday, so I guess next Saturday. McGonagall didn't tell us yet but I'm sure it's near." Ginny replied as she sipped on her own butterbeer.

"I hope you guys flatten Slytherin again." Hermione said. Ginny smiled. "Yeah, I hope we do. I know we will." Ginny said with so much hope that Hermione couldn't help but smile back. "And don't worry, I'll tell the Beater to aim the Bludger specifically at the Slytherin seeker." Ginny reassured her. Hermione gave a chuckle. So Ginny. Ron and Harry arrived with smiles on their faces. "Hi Hermione, Hi Gin." Harry sat next to Ginny as Ron next to Hermione. Ginny blushed at her nickname. Hermione knew she still had a crush on Harry. Harry also did have a crush on Ginny, but he was too scared to admit it to her partly because of Ron's reaction.

"So, what happened today?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione sighed as she looked at Ginny with some help. Ginny understood and started telling her and Hermione's encounter with Draco in the bookstore. After she told them, Harry's jaw was clenched and Ron's ears started to go red. "That bas- git." Ron added hastily as Hermione shot him a look. "How could he say this to you? Of course everyone would believe it, but aren't we all at the same side now? He fought with us, against his family, against all his friends, and then he turns back to the ferret we once knew?" Harry thought aloud.

Hermione had to agree. He did fight along with the good side. Maybe that's why Lucius is so angry with Draco. It's a miracle that he didn't disown him yet. "Come on, let's go back to the castle." Ginny suggested and they all agreed. They trudged towards the towering castle, the biting wind following them all the way until they reached the Great Hall. It was the afternoon and everyone's eating lunch. Ron and Harry made a beeline towards the nearest chair in the Gryffindor table along with Ginny. But Hermione hesitated. She glanced towards the Slytherin table and saw that they made a sign saying, "FILTHY MUDBLOODS" in black letters against green silk.

Harry, Ron and Ginny spotted it along with the other houses. They all stood up facing the Slytherin's with their wands pointing towards them. The Gryffindor's followed their lead. Soon, the Hall was quiet except for the clatter of forks from the teacher's table. All were facing the Slytherin table with a look of disgust in their faces. Hermione felt such gratitude that she gave them a beaming smile. Dumbledore noticed, so he stood up and looked over the heads of the students. "Students, I kindly advise you to put your wands back inside your robes and continue eating. We do not want trouble. And Professor Snape, please remove the banner." Dumbledore inclined his crooked nose at the greasy-haired professor. With a lazy flick of Snape's wand, the banner vanished and everyone started eating again. The look on Snape's face was expressionless, however, Professor Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwick were beaming at each other. Hermione made her way towards Ron, Harry and Ginny. "Thanks guys." She smiled at them. She couldn't ask for more greater friends.

"No worries Mione, we got your back." Ron said with difficulty. Food were clogging up his mouth. The sound of her nickname brought back times when Draco called her that. She shook the thought away. She wouldn't mean anything to him, and he shouldn't mean anything to her. It was the right thing. Or is it? "Stop thinking, Hermione." Harry advised as he ate pumpkin pie. She nodded and gave him a small smile. She would forget Draco. She would forget him. It was the memories she was afraid to forget.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Harry asked, concerned. The Gryffindor common room was packed and noisy and Ron and Dean were having an intense discussion about what's better, Quidditch or soccer. "No thanks Harry, but I can go by myself. I'll just be a minute." Hermione assured her best friend. She gave him a real smile, and he nodded almost grudgingly. "Come back before 10pm." Harry whispered. Hermione nodded and left the common room. Her footsteps echoed through the corridor halls. She went up to her favorite place. The Astronomy Tower.

As she got there, she leaned on the railing and watched the moon over her head shine through the darkness. She sighed heavily. The two events that took place today were crazy. First, her fight with Draco in the library. Next, the scene at lunch. Then a sudden feeling washed over her. Worthlessness. When she pictured the Slytherin banner again, it opened old wounds. She knew she was Muggle-born. But, do they really needed to bring that up? Why pick on her? There are many Muggle-borne out there. Okay, that was a little selfish, but it was true.

She sighed again. When will she ever experience peace again. She heard a creak and immediately whipped out her wand and pointed it towards the entrance. There she saw, the biggest git in the whole wide world, Draco the ferret Malfoy. She kept her wand pointed at him. "What do you want _Malfoy_? Are you here to insult me further? If you are, I wouldn't mind a duel." Hermione snapped at him. Her eyes narrowed as Draco took a step towards her. She raised her wand higher. Draco got out his wand and pointed it towards her. She raised an eyebrow. She silently thought of the Leg Locker Curse as Draco blocked it easily.

Draco set up a Shield Charm as Hermione planned on other curses and hexes she would use. "Hermione, stop. Don't even try hexing me. I set up a Shield Charm. Can we please talk like normal civilians?" Draco pleaded. Hermione narrowed her eyes into slits. "Oh, so no insults? No curses or hexes? Just two normal people who are friends? Face it Malfoy, you're not a friend of mine." Hermione said in an icy tone. "Then what was the five months of being chained to you mean?" Draco kept his voice on level.

Hermione was surprised. "You didn't forget?" She whispered mainly to herself. Draco heard. "Of course I didn't forget! How could I?" Draco asked. Hermione did not falter. "That doesn't mean anything. The words you told me awhile ago is still here Draco. Why not throw another insult just like the good old days?" Hermione said sarcastically. Draco sighed. "I never meant them Hermione, I just needed to keep up-" But he was cut off by her.

"Keep up what Malfoy? That you're hanging out with a Mudblood? That you suddenly became friends? That you accidentally kissed her? Of course you want that covered up! You want to protect your reputation even if it means hurting someone. I thought you had changed. I thought wrong." Hermione bit back. "Hermione, what I'm trying to do is to keep you safe!" Draco argued, but her words stung him. "What if I don't want to be safe? What if I all I want is to be with you? What if I like you more than a friend, Malfoy? What are you going to do then? Forget me?" Hermione's voice cracked at the end.

"Hermione.." Draco said hoarsely. Tears welled up in her eyes. "No, Malfoy. I'm Granger, remember? The Mudblood you hate? The one who you used to insult endlessly? I'm that girl to you Draco. And I realized that that's the only thing I'm going to be for you. A filthy, little, Mudblood." Hermione's tears escaped and ran freely down her cheeks. He so badly wanted to kiss her and wipe them away. "I'm sorry." Draco said helplessly as he watched them woman he liked, cry. Hermione pushed him aside as she ran down the steps, escaping from him.

Draco wanted to punch something. He was so stupid! How could he have done that? He's saving his own skin again. He's starting to become the old Draco. He wanted to tell Hermione he liked her. No, screw that. Draco wanted to tell Hermione ace to face that he loved her. Merlin, he was in love with her. Draco couldn't stop the tears flow. He was alone. He only had himself. He know vowed to find the person who wanted to harm her. He would make them pay.

Little did they know, two figures watched them gleefully. Their plan worked. Now for phase two.

A/N: End of Chapter 12! I hope you guys liked it. Reviews, creative criticism would be much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
